L'Aigle et le Renard
by Gwenetsi
Summary: [Réécriture de l'épisode 139 "La fuite de l'Aigle"] Rien ne va plus à Los Angeles. L'Aigle et ses hommes règnent sur la ville. Armée et dons fidèles au roi ont été pris. La Californie va tomber. Sauf si le Renard... Aujourd'hui : Raquel est déterminée à remplir sa mission.
1. Souvenirs

**Titre : **L'Aigle et le Renard

**Auteur :** Gwenetsi

**Statut :** En cours

**Série :** Zorro – Série de Disney (1957)

**Saison :** Réécriture de l'épisode 139 _La Fuite de l'Aigle_ après la prise de Los Angeles par l'Aigle. Que se serait-il passé si Diego n'avait pas pu s'échapper et prévenir les amis de son père ? *****

**Résumé : **Rien ne va plus à Los Angeles. L'Aigle et ses hommes règnent sur la ville. Armée et dons fidèles au roi ont été pris. La Californie va tomber. Sauf si le Renard...

**Disclaim****er : **L'univers et les personnages de Zorro ne sont pas ma propriété.

*** Note de l'auteur : **Ça fait un moment que je veux le faire, cette fois c'est bon, je me lance dans une fic sur Zorro. J'espère que vous aimerez le résultat ! A savoir que les chapitres 1 et 2 sont une reprise de l'épisode 139 jusqu'au marché passé par Diego avec Varga. **Si vous connaissez par cœur le début de l'épisode**** rendez-vous au chapitre 3**. Vous constaterez à partir de là que l'écriture fait vraiment histoire, je m'appuie essentiellement sur les dialogues de l'épisode pour les deux autres.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**L'Aigle et le Renard**

_Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être, donc on se laisse tromper par les apparences. Rares sont ceux qui ont l'intelligence de voir ce qui se cache derrière le masque._

Phèdre

.

**Chapitre 1 – Souvenirs**

La tête appuyée contre le mur de la cave, Diego ferma les yeux. Il entendait Bernardo s'agiter près de lui. Il n'avait pas le courage de le rassurer. Pas maintenant. Il réfléchissait. Il devait trouver une solution pour se sortir de là.

Mais les idées s'échappaient. Le Renard avait bien trop de choses en tête pour se focaliser sur une seule. Tout tournait et tournait encore. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ?

Depuis un moment les plumes d'aigle fleurissaient à Los Angeles. Zorro avait dû déjouer nombre de sabotages et d'actes délictueux pour garder la paix dans le pueblo et ses environs. Faisant la chasse aux porteurs de plume et à leurs funestes messages, il avait dû finir par se résoudre à l'attente. Celle d'un faux pas de la part de leur expéditeur.

Et voilà que tout c'était accéléré et qu'il se retrouvait à présent les mains liées, emprisonné. José Sebastian Varga et ses hommes avaient fait main basse sur la ville sans qu'il puisse l'empêcher.

Ses pensées repartirent plusieurs heures en arrière.

.

La plaza de Los Angeles était étrangement silencieuse. Moins de monde qu'à l'accoutumée traversait pour se rendre à un point ou un autre du pueblo. Bernardo s'y trouvait près d'une étale. La demeure du gouverneur dans son champ de vision, il surveillait ses agissements. Après les manœuvres précédentes pour prendre possession de la Californie de celui qui se faisait appeler l'Aigle, ils se devaient d'être vigilants. C'est donc avec surprise que le serviteur vit sept lanciers quitter la caserne à cheval.

À la fenêtre de sa demeure, l'Aigle les regardait faire avec un sourire.

- Garcia et les lanciers ont quitté le village, dit-il à Juan Greco en quittant son point d'observation. Tout marche conformément à nos plans.

- Les mousquets sont déjà chargés, señor Varga, l'avertit son secrétaire.

L'Aigle, également administrateur de la Californie du sud, acquiesça. Il rejoignit la table et ôta le voile noir recouvrant jusqu'alors une statue d'aigle doré aux ailes semi-déployées. Placée ensuite sur le rebord extérieur d'une fenêtre, elle était visible de toute la place et de Bernardo en premier lieu.

Ce dernier l'avait vu agir sans comprendre la manœuvre. Deux hommes de Varga passant près de lui interrompirent ses réflexions. Il reconnut le comte russe Kolinko mais ni lui ni l'autre ne répondirent à son salut.

Ils stoppèrent leur marche en apercevant l'aigle doré. Le comte jeta un œil derrière eux, puis ils bifurquèrent pour entrer dans la maison. Ils furent bientôt imiter par deux autres hommes cheminant dans la même direction qu'eux, puis deux autres encore.

Perplexe, Bernardo s'approcha puis contourna la maison. Il devait en apprendre davantage.

La porte de bois donnant sur l'arrière cour était ajourée sur sa partie supérieure. Sans se faire voir, le serviteur s'attacha à détailler ses occupants, quatre hommes mousquets en main bientôt rejoints par un autre.

- Reculez-vous, alignez-vous, dit-il.

Les autres s'exécutèrent. Il leur fit signe de la main de se redresser et de porter droit leurs armes.

Bernardo n'attendit pas plus longtemps, il en avait assez vu. Il se dépêcha de partir. Diego attendait son rapport.

.

Son retour à l'hacienda prit peu de temps. En un clin d'œil il se retrouva dans la chambre de son maître et ami à signer ce qu'il venait de voir.

- Combien d'hommes a-t-il avec lui ? s'enquit le jeune de la Vega.

Bernardo commença à ouvrir et refermer plusieurs fois sa main gauche avant de s'arrêter. _Enfin... vous voyez !_ signifiait-il ainsi.

Ainsi les choses s'étaient aggravées. Diego songea avec inquiétude à ce que la réunion de l'Aigle présageait.

Bernardo traça le Z de Zorro dans les airs. Diego l'arrêta alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir vers le passage secret déjà ouvert.

- Non, Bernardo. Le sort de la Californie est en jeu. C'est la tâche de mon père et de tous ses amis. Il faut que je l'avertisse.

Bernardo referma le passage, pendant qu'il quittait la chambre.

Au salon, don Alejandro était assis au bureau, lunettes sur le nez. Dans son habit rouge aux broderies orangées, ceinture noire au côté, il avait fier allure. Il se leva en commençant la lecture d'une lettre alors que Diego pénétrait dans la pièce.

- Et par ce document jurons sur la vie, sur l'honneur, sur tout ce que nous possédons de défendre notre partie et notre roi. Nous lutterons, nous souffrirons et s'il le faut nous mourrons.

Diego, qui l'avait rejoint, profita de la fin de la phrase pour l'interrompre.

- Père, je dois vous parler. C'est très urgent.

- Oh, je t'en prie attends que j'aie fini de lire ceci.

Il se dirigea vers le bureau pour s'asseoir en reprenant sa lecture, suivi par le jeune homme.

- Pour assurer à nous-mêmes et notre postérité les biens-faits du seul genre d'existence qui convienne à notre...

Ne pouvant attendre, Diego l'interrompit de nouveau. Il en allait de l'avenir de la Californie !

- Écoutez, père, je vous assure que...

Un grand fracas l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase. Ses craintes se matérialisèrent. Les fenêtres ouvertes à la volée depuis l'extérieur laissèrent apparaître deux fusils et leurs propriétaires. La porte valsa sur ses gonds. Un des lieutenants de l'Aigle vêtu de vert répondant au nom de Sanchez entra armé de deux pistolets. Il en précédait deux autres tenant chacun Bernardo par un bras, un mousquet dans leurs mains libres.

Le chef de la petite expédition rejoignit les de la Vega en quelques enjambées rapides. Diego fut le premier à lever les mains sous la menace, bientôt imité par son père quand il leur fit signe de les suivre.

Le jeune don retint un soupir. Quelques minutes seulement leur avaient manqués pour que son père ou lui aille quérir l'aide des amis de don Alejandro. Et maintenant...

.

Au quartier général de l'Aigle, tous étaient déjà sur le pied de guerre. Greco, devant la table, ferma une mallette avant de mettre une arme à sa ceinture. Kolinko, déjà prêt, se tenait près de lui, son chapeau dans ses mains.

- Ceux qui ont des pistolets resteront avec moi, expliqua Varga aux cinq hommes présents. Les autres attendront que soient ouvertes les portes de la caserne.

Il les laissa finir de se préparer et rejoignit les deux autres. Après un regard pour le comte, il s'empara d'un des deux pistolets posé sur la table.

- Comte Kolinko, où se trouvent vos hommes ?

- Avec tout mon respect, s'excusa le comte, malgré tout mon désir de vous aider, personnellement je ne puis dans ma position...

- Greco ! coupa l'Aigle. Faites en sorte d'informer le comte dès qu'on aura cessé le feu.

- Bien, señor Varga.

Varga toisa le Russe avant de déclarer d'un ton acerbe :

- Peut-être feriez-vous mieux d'aller chercher refuge à la taverne tout de suite.

- La chose est claire, trancha Kolinko. Mon gouvernement ne peut intervenir.

- Tant qu'un autre n'aura pas tiré les marrons du feu pour lui. Greco ! Ouvrez la porte au comte.

Le secrétaire s'exécuta. Bientôt le Russe avait quitté la demeure.

À peine la porte refermée, don Alejandro entra de l'autre côté de la pièce, mains liées dans le dos. Sanchez devant, un autre derrière, tous deux armes tirées, ils encadraient efficacement le don pour parer à toute tentative d'évasion.

- Ah, señor de la Vega, bienvenue dans mon humble demeure, salua Varga.

Diego apparut à son tour, suivi de Bernardo et des deux derniers hommes armés. Varga posa un regard aussi étonné qu'agacé sur eux.

- J'avais dit le loup, pas le louveteau !

- Ils étaient ensemble, señor, expliqua Sanchez.

- Tant pis, qu'on les mette ensemble à la cave, décida Varga avant de retourner près des autres.

- Vous, pourquoi restez-vous plantés là ? Mettez-vous en position !

Ils se précipitèrent vers la porte. Varga retint le dernier.

- Toi, garde l'entrée de la cave, dit-il en l'indiquant.

L'homme obéit. À la porte, les quatre hommes et les autres de la maison passaient dehors à toute allure. Avec colère, son pistolet toujours à la main, Varga intervint.

- Pas tous ! Un seul à la fois.

Et les quatre hommes restant d'obéir en sortant l'un après l'autre de la maison, refermant la porte entre chaque passage.

.

Pendant ce temps les trois prisonniers étaient descendus à la cave. Deux de leurs gardes restèrent sur les marches attendre qu'ils se soient arrêtés près du mur, perpendiculaire à l'escalier, pour remonter. Don Alejandro se désolait de la situation.

- Si seulement on m'avait averti, j'aurais réuni mes amis. Nous aurions empêché ça. C'était bel et bien ce qui me faisait peur...

Il haussa les épaules, désemparé.

- ...mais je ne pensais pas que ça se produirait si tôt.

- Maintenant le señor Varga doit se proposer d'attaquer la caserne, supposa Diego en se retenant de dire à son père qu'il avait tenté de le prévenir.

- En tout cas le sergent Garcia va faire plus que son devoir.

Il se détourna. Diego l'arrêta en reprenant la parole, douchant ses espérances.

- Père ! Le sergent Garcia et presque tous ses hommes ont quitté la caserne.

Alejandro afficha un visage surpris en faisant face à son fils. Diego ne dit mot, il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Le pire était à craindre.


	2. Défaite

**Chapitre 2 – Défaite**

.

Devant les portes de la caserne justement, les hommes de Varga s'étaient mis en position. Varga et Greco s'approchèrent, marquant un temps pour vérifier que les hommes étaient bien prêts. L'Aigle frappa trois coups tandis que Greco jetait un regard derrière eux.

- Qui est là ? demanda un soldat.

- C'est son excellence, répondit Greco, ouvrez les portes.

Les deux soldats de faction obéirent et tirèrent les madriers pour l'ouvrir. Varga et Greco passaient l'entrée quand les soldats découvrir les hommes armés, lesquels cherchèrent à entrer.

- Gardes ! Gardes !

Ils tentaient déjà de refermer la porte. Greco tira sur le premier, Varga assomma l'autre. Les soldats s'effondrèrent, la porte s'ouvrit sur les hommes de l'Aigle.

Un garde à l'étage de la caserne tira sur les assaillants. Peine perdue, sa balle fit mouche avant que Varga l'abatte. Il bascula par-dessus la balustrade de bois.

La bataille était lancée. Soldats et hommes de l'Aigle s'affrontaient. La lutte était inégale avec une partie des lanciers absente. La victoire de l'Aigle n'était qu'une question de temps. Varga en avait conscience. Il se mit en retrait pour observer sans prendre part aux combats.

.

Dans la cave, Diego tentait de délier les mains de son père. Celui-ci était à l'écoute des bruits extérieurs près du soupirail.

- Je crois que c'est la fin, Diego.

Le jeune homme eut un regard qui en disait long pour le serviteur. Puis il repartit à l'assaut des liens.

.

Chez Varga, Greco tendait un verre empli de vin à Sanchez.

- Trinquons mon ami, maintenant, à Los Angeles !

- En attendant la Californie !

Un homme passa la porte et se précipita vers eux alors qu'ils n'avaient bu qu'une gorgée.

- Señor Greco, le sergent Garcia arrive !

Greco rejoignit l'escalier près de la porte de la cave et son garde armé. Il posa un pied sur une marche en tenant de la main gauche la rambarde.

- Señor Varga ! appela-t-il. Señor, voilà le sergent Garcia !

C'est en tenue d'apparat qu'apparut l'Aigle : costume blanc, bande bleue pâle de l'épaule gauche à la hanche droite, épaulettes dorées à franges, épée au fourreau immaculé.

- Les hommes sont prêts ? interrogea-t-il une fois descendu.

- Oui, señor.

- Bon.

Ils s'approchèrent de la porte. Varga enfila ses gants. Greco prit la parole

- Nos partisans dans la caserne n'ouvriront le feu qu'à votre signal, señor.

- Attendons que le dernier ennemi soit entré dans la plaza. Il faut vraiment être sûr d'avoir tué tout le monde.

Garcia arrivait sur une place déserte. Il s'arrêta intrigué et regarda autour de lui.

- Ah, mais je ne vois personne, s'étonna-t-il avec la naïveté dont il pouvait être coutumier.

À l'intérieur de la maison, Varga donna ses ordres.

- Il est seul. Qu'on l'amène ici.

Greco sortit, son haut de forme entre ses mains.

- Sergent Garcia !

À l'appel, le sergent, qui avait repris son chemin, s'arrêta. Greco lui fit signe de la main.

- Sergent Garcia, approchez !

- Señor Greco que s'est-il passé ? Où sont donc les autres ?

Il descendit de cheval. Greco attrapa les rênes.

- Venez à l'intérieur.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Son excellence le señor Varga est là, il vous racontera. Venez, je vous en prie. Je me charge de votre cheval.

Son ton inquiet convainquit le sergent qui se dirigea vers la demeure. Deux hommes de Varga en passèrent l'angle. Greco leur tendit les rênes.

Garcia poussa les portes vivement et s'avança d'un pas pressé.

- Excellence, mais que se passe-t-il ?

Deux hommes, dont Sanchez le saisirent par les bras alors qu'il terminait sa question. Varga resta stoïque, se tenant debout à un mètre de lui, bras croisés dans le dos et mains gantées.

- Mais que... Mais qu'est-ce-que vous faites ? s'écria le sergent. Mais allez-vous me lâcher ! ? Ah, ne me touchez pas, hein !

Garcia se dégagea de leur emprise sous le regard impassible de Varga. Il chercha à fuir après les avoir envoyé au sol. Greco passa la porte pistolet pointé sur lui, suivi des deux hommes à qui il avait tendu les rênes de son cheval. Garcia s'arrêta avant de reculer et de se détourner face à Varga.

- Dites-moi, où sont vos hommes ? commanda celui-ci.

- Sur le rivage.

- Alors vous êtes seul.

- Oui.

Varga fit signe aux autres.

- Enfermez-le dans la cave, dit-il avant de s'écarter du passage.

Greco arrêta le sergent avant qu'il passe la porte. Il récupéra son épée puis lui indiqua du pistolet qu'il pouvait y aller.

.

Diego songeait que la situation n'était guère en leur faveur quand des bruits de pas le ramenèrent à sa situation. La porte en haut de l'escalier s'ouvrit. Diego patienta, près à agir s'il le fallait. La vue de Garcia prisonnier l'en dissuada. Nulle surprise cependant. Il s'attendait à ce que les choses se déroulent ainsi.

- Don Diego ! Don Alejandro ! s'exclama Garcia en les reconnaissant.

- Sergent, ils vous ont pris aussi ? se désola Diego face à la situation qui se dégradait d'heure en heure.

- Oui.

Alejandro, que Diego était parvenu à libérer de ses liens, prit la parole.

- Vos soldats, sergent, où sont vos soldats ?

- Je leur ai dit de rester sur le rivage. Et ils vont y rester jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.

- Ça n'a rien de réjouissant.

- Non, don Diego. Mais moi y a une seule chose qui m'inquiète. Comment Zorro sera-t-il que nous sommes ici ?

- Zorro ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

- Oui. Je suis sûr qu'il viendra à notre aide comme toujours. Mais de quelle façon lui faire savoir qu'on est là ?

Diego baissa un bref instant le regard vers le sol, puis reporta son attention sur le militaire.

- Je pense, sergent, qu'il doit déjà être au courant.

Garcia écarquilla les yeux avant de réfléchir à la réponse.

Diego pour sa part s'abîma un peu plus dans ses réflexions. La plupart des lanciers de la caserne avait été envoyé sur la côte. La ville démunie, les comparses de l'Aigle n'avaient eu aucun mal à dominer les hommes restants. Le caporal Reyes et les autres se trouvaient dans leurs propres cellules à cette heure. Le temps que le reste de la garnison revienne, il serait trop tard. Ils tomberaient dans une embuscade et finiraient derrière les barreaux eux aussi.

Les seuls qui pourraient encore les aider ignoraient la situation. Son père avait eu raison de réunir les autres propriétaires terriens en une petite armée prête à défendre la Californie si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Néanmoins, sans personne pour les prévenir, les cinquante hidalgos ne pourraient faire front commun devant les hommes de Varga. Ensemble ils avaient une chance. Seuls ou par petits groupes, c'était perdu d'avance.

La liste établie par Alejandro de la Vega faisait frémir l'Aigle. Il chercherait à s'en emparer, comme il l'avait déjà fait par le passé, pour étouffer dans l'œuf la tentative des dons. Tant qu'elle restait cachée dans leur hacienda, tout irait bien. Ou du moins les choses ne s'aggraveraient-elles pas.

.

La foule était agglutinée devant les portes ouvertes de la caserne, tenue en respect par un barrage de partisans de l'Aigle. Kolinko se tenait à l'intérieur, le regard vissé droit devant lui. Les hommes de Varga formaient une haie d'honneur avec leurs mousquets, crosses au sol, dont il était le prolongement. À l'opposé, Greco avait déroulé un document dont il faisait la lecture, Varga face de lui. Derrière le secrétaire, un tambour attendait son heure près du mat au drapeau que Sanchez à ses côtés attendait de hisser.

Les soldats enfermés dans une cellule contemplaient la scène d'un œil morne. Deux avaient la tête bandées. Le caporal Reyes, au centre, se tenait aux barreaux, fixant tristement la cérémonie.

- Cette action va apporter à la Californie une nouvelle ère de paix, de prospérité et de satisfaction, lisait Greco. Afin de sceller l'unité et d'assurer la tranquillité, en ce jour faste je proclame l'amnistie pour toute personne qui jurera allégeance envers moi. Par ordre de son excellence José Sebastian Varga souverain de toute la Californie.

Le tambour donna des baguettes. Sanchez hissa le drapeau blanc à l'aigle noir symbole de Varga.

L'homme était satisfait. Enfin il était souverain de la Californie. Ses yeux brillaient en fixant ses couleurs. Le regard de Kolinko oscilla entre le drapeau et lui. Le Russe n'est pas tout à fait convaincu de sa victoire.

Le drapeau hissé, Reyes et les autres retournèrent s'asseoir, désappointés. Comme pour appuyer leur défaite, les hommes de Varga armèrent leurs mousquets. Tirèrent... La cérémonie était terminée.

Greco se tourna vers Varga.

- Renvoyez la populace chez elle, dit ce dernier.

Le secrétaire s'inclina et s'éloigna vers la porte. Varga rejoignit Kolinko.

- Retirons-nous dans ma résidence, comte. Je pense que nous avons un certain marché à conclure.

.

Dans sa prison, Diego se retint de se laisser glisser au sol de dépit. Les tirs étaient la preuve que la situation avait tourné à l'avantage de l'Aigle.

Il observa ses compagnons d'infortune. Les visages reflétaient le sien. Si ce n'était pas du désespoir, c'était bien une inquiétude viscérale qui leur nouait les entrailles. Comment les choses allaient donc elles tourner ?

.

Varga ôta ses gants sitôt installé à son bureau. Le comte debout à côté de lui en profita pour donner sa réponse quant à leur accord. Elle était négative.

- Oubliez-vous vos engagements ? ragea l'Aigle. Votre promesse de verser les fonds dès que je serais maître de Los Angeles ?

- Je n'oublie rien, répliqua Kolinko, mais, aussi longtemps que don Alejandro et sa petite armée existeront, vous ne serez pas maître de Los Angeles.

- Laissez-les venir ! cria-t-il excédé après s'être brusquement levé. Qu'ils viennent donc ! Et nous verrons qui tient Los Angeles.

- Alors, dès leur apparition et votre victoire, je dirai à mon trésorier de vous remettre les fonds convenus.

Les yeux de Varga quittèrent l'horizon pour se poser sur Kolinko.

- Fort bien, dit-il après s'être rapproché de lui pour le toiser du regard, nous allons régler la chose sur le champ. Je sais de quelle façon éliminer l'armée de la Vega.


	3. Le marché

**Si vous êtes directement arrivés ici :** je reprends uniquement les dialogues lors du passage dans la cave où Varga cherche à obtenir de don Alejandro la liste de ses amis.

**En bref dans les chapitres précédents :** José Sebastian Varga, alias l'Aigle, et ses partisans ont pris Los Angeles. Les lanciers de la caserne, les de la Vega, Bernardo et Garcia sont les prisonniers de celui qui s'est autoproclamé souverain de la Californie. Seuls les dons de l'armée de don Alejandro pourraient inverser la tendance s'ils savaient ce qui se passe. Varga veut donc récupérer la liste de ces caballeros et obtenir par la même l'argent promis par le russe Kolinko en cas de victoire.

**A noter :** Greco est un personnage plus dur que dans la série. J'ai besoin de lui comme ça.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Le marché**

.

Les pas de l'Aigle résonnèrent enfin sur les marches menant au sous-sol. Les quatre prisonniers relevèrent la tête.

Varga savourait son triomphe en sachant toutefois que la partie n'était pas encore remportée. Il lui fallait la liste des amis de don Alejandro afin de parfaire son œuvre. Ensuite seulement le comte russe Kolinko lui déléguerait les fonds nécessaire au maintien de la Californie sous son joug. Avec les trente millions de pesos promis, il saurait mettre à terre les récalcitrants. Monterey et les autres villes tomberaient comme venait de le faire La Reina de Los Angeles.

Greco pistolet en main, Sanchez et un autre homme l'accompagnaient. Il découvrir leurs prisonniers alignés contre le mur. Don Alejandro était le plus à gauche, venaient ensuite Bernardo, Don Diego et le sergent Garcia. Des quatre, il était le seul à avoir ses mains en évidence.

- Señor de la Vega, dit Varga dès qu'il l'eut en face de lui.

Alejandro fit un pas en avant. À sa droite, Greco pointa le pistolet sur lui. Diego resta stoïque mais écouta comme les autres la conversation qui suivi.

- Je suis venu vous faire une proposition, poursuivait l'Aigle. Vous avez en votre possession une liste de cinquante amis qu'il vous plaît d'intituler une armée. Je veux cette liste.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour redonner espoir et fierté à l'hidalgo.

- Vous avez raison d'avoir peur de mes amis, señor Varga, dit-il avec assurance.

Touché dans son orgueil, Varga posa la main sur son épée, comme pour dégainer.

- Je n'ai peur de personne ! siffla-t-il.

- Alors pourquoi voulez-vous cette liste ? répliqua Alejandro d'un ton neutre malgré l'envie de le railler.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de prolonger la discussion, trancha l'Aigle. Votre liste constitue un danger éventuel. Je vais donc vous proposer un marché. Remettez-la-moi et vous aurez la vie sauve.

Pour un peu, Alejandro aurait ri de la situation.

- En toute honnêteté, pensez-vous que je vais envoyer cinquante hommes à une mort certaine à seule fin que je puisse vivre ?

Attentif à la discussion, Diego ne manqua pas l'inquiétude qui apparut brièvement sur le visage de l'Aigle face à ce refus. La situation semblait enfin tourner à leur avantage.

- L'heure n'est pas à jouer les héros, señor, persifla Varga à un Alejandro impassible. Cette liste ou votre vie !

Le jeune don n'hésita pas un instant et sauta sur l'opportunité qu'il attendait depuis des heures.

- Señor Varga !

L'homme avait son attention, les autres aussi d'ailleurs. Diego le rejoignit. Enfin allait-il pouvoir agir.

- Voulez-vous me faire la même proposition ?

Varga n'en revenait pas.

- Quoi ! ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Je sais où est la liste. Je vous la remets en échange de ma liberté.

Alejandro et Garcia se rapprochèrent de Diego, effarés. Ils ne le quittaient pas des yeux. Le jeune homme gardait pour sa part le regard vissé sur Varga. L'heure n'était pas au regret. Tout Los Angeles le pensait lâche, bien que cela lui fasse mal, il allait leur donner raison. Ainsi pourrait-il ensuite récupérer la liste et prévenir les amis de son père. Du moins l'espérait-il.

- Alors señor ? Votre décision ? Si je vous donne la liste des amis de mon père, obtiendrai-je la liberté ?

- Mais que dis-tu là Diego ? interrogea son père sans vouloir croire ses paroles.

- Don Diego ! se récria quant à lui le sergent.

L'intéressé fixa don Alejandro avec le regard le plus décidé qu'il ait jamais eu. Il lui faisait une peine immense, il le savait, mais l'avenir de la Californie avait bien plus d'importance que le jugement de son père. L'haciendado espérait encore que son tempérament n'était pas dominé par la pleutrerie et l'indolence. Il allait lui donner tort.

- Navré, père, martela-t-il d'un ton si convaincant que n'importe qui se serait laissé prendre, mais je ne puis rester ici davantage.

- Craindrais-tu la mort à ce point, mon fils ?

- Don Diego, tenta Garcia, vous ne pouvez pas trahir ces hommes là.

- J'en suis navré.

Diego comprit à l'instant où il disait ses mots qu'il avait convaincu tout le monde. L'Aigle et ses hommes bien évidemment, mais également les personnes les plus proches de lui. Si son père avait émis l'espoir un jour d'en faire un vrai caballero, il comprenait maintenant qu'il s'était fourvoyé. Quant à l'imaginer sous les traits de Zorro… non, jamais ce ne serait plus possible désormais.

- N'insistez pas, sergent, lâcha finalement Alejandro le regard ancré au sol.

Diego dut faire barrage aux émotions devant sa déception intense mêlée de colère. Il suivit l'Aigle vers l'étage sans un regard pour ses amis. Seul le visage calme de Bernardo le rasséréna devant son action. Le serviteur savait qu'il allait tenter quelque chose.

.

Greco chevauchait en tête de leur petite expédition. Les mains de nouveau solidement attachées dans le dos, Diego ne risqua pas un regard vers le troisième homme malgré l'envie tenace d'évaluer clairement la situation. Son assiette était instable et n'eut été ses talents de cavalier, voilà longtemps qu'il aurait mordu la poussière. Le secrétaire de l'Aigle n'avait pas apprécié la découverte du jeune don mains libres. Il avait été intraitable et l'avait attaché lui-même avec des nœuds bien plus serrés que les premiers. Malgré la demande du don d'au moins lui attacher les mains devant, c'était dans le dos qu'elles avaient été liés. Et le prisonnier n'était pas en mesure de détacher.

Jamais le chemin jusqu'à l'hacienda familiale ne lui avait paru si long. Diego soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle se distingua à l'horizon. La poigne de Greco lui évita une rencontre brutale avec le sol lorsqu'il descendit de cheval du fait de ses liens. Il ne comptait pas les lui délier de sitôt. Apparemment l'homme ne semblait clairement pas lui faire confiance, ni croire qu'il se tiendrait sagement immobile à les regarder chercher la liste, ce en quoi il avait raison. Mais cela compliquait aussi grandement les choses.

Greco devant, Sanchez derrière, armes à la main et épées au côté, Diego entra dans l'hacienda trop encadré à son goût. Il cherchait toujours à couper ses entraves quand Greco le questionna.

- Alors, don Diego, où est la liste ?

- Déliez-moi les mains et je vous la mon...

Greco le coupa alors qu'il terminait sa phrase.

- Peu importe vos mains, où est la liste ?

Sa position devenait critique. L'arme de Sanchez appuyait sur son dos pour le tenir en respect comme pour l'inviter à répondre. Faute de pouvoir se libérer, Diego haussa le ton à son tour.

- Voulez-vous la liste oui ou non ?

- Dites-nous où elle se trouve !

Il n'avait pas pas beaucoup d'alternative. Décidé à ne pas révéler l'emplacement du document, Diego se résolut à mentir pour gagner du temps.

- Je l'ignore, dit-il d'un air penaud.

- Il ment, siffla l'autre dans son dos.

- Je vous assure que je l'ignore ! Mon père ne me mêle pas à toutes ses affaires.

- Vous voulez jouez à ce jeu là ? Soit. Nous trouverons sans vous. Fouille la pièce, Sanchez. Je m'occupe du bureau.

L'intéressé rangea son arme et s'exécuta. Diego embrassa la pièce du regard à la recherche de quelque chose pour couper ses liens. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le coupe-papier présent sur le bureau. Il s'avança.

- On ne bouge plus, señor.

L'homme pointait sa poitrine.

- Je souhaite simplement vous aider. J'ai fait un marché avec le señor Varga !

Le secrétaire de l'Aigle soutint son regard convainquant. Il abaissa légèrement son pistolet.

- Une cachette ! s'écria alors Sanchez après avoir appuyé sous l'angle droit de la cheminée.

Greco abandonna son prisonnier pendant que l'autre fouillait de la main le tiroir secret de la cheminée. Diego profita de l'occasion et se précipita sur le coupe-papier. Ses doigts habiles maniaient la lame quand :

- Je l'ai !

- Enfin ! s'exclama Greco en s'en emparant.

Ils s'approchèrent de la table pour déplier et lire à leur aise la longue liste de don Alejandro.

- Ce vieux fou n'avait pas menti, commenta Greco en la parcourant des yeux.

Diego n'avait pas terminé de scier ses entraves, mais le temps manquait. Jamais les deux hommes n'auraient dû pouvoir lire un seul nom. Il se précipita sur eux alors que le bras droit de l'Aigle s'adressait à lui :

- Il semblerait que vous ayez...

Diego se jeta sur eux de tout son poids, les envoyant rouler au sol. Il profita des courts instants de confusion pour libérer ses mains. Et se saisir de la liste.

- Arrête-le ! hurla Greco à Sanchez.

Le jeune homme ne put l'esquiver alors qu'il fonçait sur lui comme un taureau. L'homme le percuta à la taille et l'envoya voler sur le dallage deux mètres plus loin.

Diego frappa sa tête de toute la force de son poing. Sanchez grimaça et porta ses bras à son visage pour se protéger. Le jeune don roula sur le côté. La liste dorénavant dans la main gauche, il tira de l'autre l'épée de Sanchez de son fourreau et se redressa en vitesse, prêt à affronter le second ennemi.

- Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à un don, persifla Greco un pistolet à la main.

Diego n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste. Le bruit du tir transperça ses tympans.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous jusque là ? Tentés par la suite ?**


	4. En mauvaise posture

**Merci **pour vos avis et votre suivi, ça fait plaisir ! ^^ J'espère que la suite vous plaira. On retrouve Diego et les conséquence du tir de Greco, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus. **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – En mauvaise posture**

.

Il y eut un instant de flottement après que le coup soit parti. Personne ne bougeait plus. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés, les événements reprirent leur cours.

Diego sentit l'épée lui échapper en même temps que toute force semblait l'avoir quitté. Son dos fit brutalement connaissance avec le sol quand, dans un réflexe, ses mains se portaient à la rencontre de sa blessure.

Le sang s'échappait déjà, nimbant son habit rouge d'un vermeil bien plus vif. La liste froissée dans son poing se teintait d'écarlate. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux.

- Vous l'avez tué ? chercha à comprendre Sanchez. Le patron ne va pas...

- Prends la liste et attends-moi près des chevaux.

Toute discussion était vaine. Sanchez s'approcha du blessé.

Diego resserra sa prise sur la feuille et roula sur le côté, décidé à se relever. Sa main attrapa au passage la poignée de la rapière. Sanchez fit un pas en arrière, autant de surprise qu'il soit vivant que pour éviter la lame décidée à le transpercer.

- Coriace, commenta Greco en lançant sa propre épée à l'autre homme.

Sûr de désarmer le blessé aux yeux hagards et aux cheveux fous, Sanchez alla aussitôt au contact. Malgré la douleur, Diego para l'attaque et se mit en garde. N'était pas Zorro qui voulait, il comptait bien le prouver en tenant tête à son adversaire.

Les lames s'entrechoquaient. Piètre bretteur, Sanchez ne parvenait pas avoir le dessus. Diego ne joutait certes pas comme il en avait l'habitude, mais il finit tout de même par l'accoler au mur opposé à la porte.

- Lâchez votre arme, ordonna alors Greco son pistolet rechargé pointé vers le don.

Diego recula jusqu'au mur dans son dos, entre la porte fermée et la fenêtre. À regret, il abaissa son arme.

Avec une grimace, le jeune homme ouvrit la main. La lame touchait le sol que Sanchez se précipitait pour lui arracher la liste, ou plutôt la boule de papier rougeâtre qui en tenait lieu.

Il rejoignit son supérieur, lequel se saisit du bout des doigts de la feuille dont gouttait le sang du blessé.

- Que fait-on de lui ?

- Attache-le, il vient avec nous. Fais ça bien qu'il ne s'échappe pas.

Il indiquait les morceaux de corde sur le dallage près du bureau. Sanchez opina avec un mauvais sourire. Il ne se ferait pas avoir une seconde fois.

Épuisé par l'assaut et du fait de son état, le jeune de la Vega se laissa plus porter que soutenir par Sanchez. Il savait inutile de se débattre ou de tenter une fuite maintenant. Lorsqu'il serait à cheval sans doute le pourrait-il, mais il faudrait pour ça qu'il ait récupérer la liste. Il mettait bien sûr de côté sa lecture récente, mais partielle, par les hommes de l'Aigle. Partir n'avait alors plus qu'un intérêt limité. D'autant plus que les noms restants n'étaient vraisemblablement plus lisibles, du moins l'espérait-il. En outre, il trouvait plus judicieux de se laisser raccompagner à Los Angeles où le docteur Avila pourrait le soigner que de faire une tentative davantage vouée à l'échec qu'à la réussite.

Mort, il ne serait d'aucune utilité. Ses réflexions l'amenèrent donc à une conclusion simple. Il devait attendre et voir comment les choses évolueraient. Attendre une nouvelle opportunité pour agir.

- Il tient à peine debout, lança Sanchez. Je dois vraiment l'attacher ?

- Après ses exploits, tu crois encore qu'il n'est pas une menace ?

Leurs deux regards convergèrent vers Diego. Le jeune homme avait la tête posée contre l'encolure de son cheval, les yeux semi-clos. Une de ses mains tenait le pommeau de la selle, l'autre pressait sa blessure. Il était pâle et sa respiration hiératique.

- Il ne va pas supporter le trajet. C'est même à se demander comment il tient encore debout.

- Mon tir n'avait pas pour but de le tuer, expliqua Greco déjà à cheval. Le docteur le soignera. Attache-le.

- Il faut au moins qu'il puisse compresser la blessure ou il ne survivra jamais ! L'Aigle...

- Approuvera.

Sanchez leva les yeux vers lui avec un sourire mauvais. La perspective de Diego de la Vega mort commençait à lui plaire. Elle balaierait ainsi l'humiliation subite quelques minutes plus tôt.

- À vos ordres, patron, dit-il à Greco. Un nobliau en moins, ce n'est pas la fin du monde après tout. Pas vrai ?

.

Diego grimaçait à chaque mètre que faisait sa monture. La chevauchée vers Los Angeles était une torture. Il n'avait pas fait le tiers du trajet et il commençait à douter sérieusement de tenir les deux tiers restants.

Greco avait au moins accepté d'attacher ses mains devant. Il avait aussi insisté pour que Sanchez les lie au pommeau de la selle. Si jamais il venait à osciller dangereusement vers le sol, la corde le retiendrait assez pour qu'il puisse se redresser. S'il restait conscient évidemment.

Les hommes de l'Aigle chevauchaient devant, une longe rattachant le cheval du don avec la monture de Sanchez. Convaincus qu'il n'était plus un danger, les deux comparses avaient entamé la conversation sur la suite des événements.

- Maintenant qu'on a la liste, dit Sanchez, que va-t-il se passer ?

- Nous allons arrêter les dons qui y sont inscrits.

- Vous croyez qu'on va réussir à y lire quelque chose maintenant ?

- Une partie est toujours lisible. Tu l'as lu, tu pourras donner les noms manquants.

- Vous aussi.

- À nous d'eux, nous devrions en retrouver la majeure partie. Une fois arrêtés, les dons n'auront pas d'autre choix que de nous donner le nom de leurs camarades.

- Pourquoi feraient-ils ça ?

- Pour vivre.

- Si jamais ils sont comme de la Vega, Alejandro de la Vega je veux dire...

- L'Aigle saura quoi faire.

- …

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu parais dubitatif.

- Oh, ne vous méprenez pas, je suis sûr que l'Aigle saura les faire parler.

- Alors qu'est-ce-qui t'inquiète ?

- Les noms de la liste.

- Eh bien ?

- Je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Quoi ?

- Écoutez, patron, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de la voir dans le détail. Vous l'aviez, c'était l'essentiel. Je ne pensais pas qu'il me sauterait dessus.

- Ni qu'il te battrait à l'épée. Don Diego semble avoir eu envie de faire honneur à son père pour la première fois de sa vie. Heureusement pour lui que tu ne vaux rien épée en main et dommage que le courage ne vaille pas mieux face à un pistolet.

- J'aimerais autant que ça reste entre nous.

- Ça le restera. Je doute que l'Aigle apprécierait.

- Et les noms alors, vous vous en souvenez ?

- Eh bien, hésita soudain Greco. Il y avait don Alfredo, don Nacho également et don Pedro. Les autres en revanche... ils me reviendront.

Sanchez haussa un sourcil. Il n'était pas certain que les noms reviennent à son supérieur. Il n'avait pas pu les mémoriser avant que Diego les envoie à terre. Toutefois il ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas son problème, c'était celui de l'Aigle. Varga leur avait demandé de ramener la liste. C'était bien ce qu'il faisait. Le reste...

- Que va-t-on faire de don Diego ? interrogea-t-il tout à coup.

- Tu le mèneras au docteur Avila et tu nous rejoindras chez le señor Varga ensuite.

- Vous savez bien que le médecin n'est pas chez lui. Il est à la mission.

- J'ai dit que tu devais l'emmener chez lui, pas qu'il s'y trouvait.

- Alors ?

- Rico ira chercher le docteur pendant que Rafel s'occupera de lui. Il n'est pas médecin, mais il a l'habitude des blessures par balle.

Diego releva la tête jusque là pendante sur sa poitrine pendant que les deux hommes continuaient leur conversation. Si Avila se trouvait à la mission, il devait s'y rendre, pas question de l'attendre en ville.

Ses doigts avaient terminé l'œuvre commencée depuis le départ de l'hacienda. Si ses mains n'étaient pas libres, du fait de liens trop serrés, elles n'étaient au moins plus solidaires de la selle. Le jeune homme s'étira autant que le lui permettait sa blessure pour attraper les rênes de sa monture. Une brève pression de ses talons accéléra d'autant le pas du cheval pour qu'il attrape le nœud de la corde attachée à la selle de Sanchez sans que celui-ci ne s'aperçoive de rien. Le délier fut rapide, il reprit les rênes et stoppa sa monture.

Doucement pour ne pas attirer l'attention, il remit les rênes à leur place et fit faire demi-tour au cheval. L'animal obéit sans rechigner et Diego obliqua pour prendre la direction de la mission. Il souhaitait autant que possible s'éloigner au pas afin de ne pas attirer l'attention et prendre de l'avance pour la course-poursuite qui ne manquerait pas de suivre.

Ils n'avaient pas fait cinq mètres que Sanchez découvrit la corde traînant au sol. Malgré la fatigue, Diego éperonna son cheval et le lança vers les collines à moins d'un kilomètre de là.

- Il s'enfuit ! hurla Sanchez.

- Attrape-le ! répliqua aussitôt Greco en se lançant à son tour après leur prisonnier.

Les chevaux des trois cavaliers avaient autant d'énergie et une foulée égale. Diego réussit à conserver son avancée jusqu'aux collines. Là, sa blessure se rappela douloureusement à lui. Il se cramponna par réflexe aux rênes, ralentissant par la même sa monture.

Une balle ricocha sur un rocher tout près. Il baissa instinctivement la tête. Relâchant sa prise sur la lanière de cuir, il invectiva son cheval qui accéléra l'allure.

La situation aurait pu lui être favorable. De ses chevauchées nocturnes, Diego avait appris à connaître la région et son terrain. Mais il se trouvait alors avec Tornado.

Tout aussi calme que put être le cheval bai qu'il montait aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas l'étalon noir. Il freina des quatre fers lorsque se dessina l'autre versant de la crête qu'ils venaient d'atteindre. La paroi était abrupte, trop pour lui. Devant le brusque arrêt, Diego chuta lourdement. Emporté par son élan, sa course continua vers le bas de la pente. Il la dévala en roulé-boulé qui lui amenèrent le cœur au bord des lèvres sans qu'un rocher l'arrête. Seul le retour du plan horizontal amena l'immobilité et il sombra dans l'inconscience.


	5. La liste

**Dernier extrait de l'épisode** dans ce chapitre avec le dialogue Varga/Kolinko. Ça vous rappellera quelques souvenirs. ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 5 – La liste**

.

Greco prit pied sur la terre ferme quand Sanchez récupérait le cheval de Diego.

- Vous le voyez ?

- Oui, dit Juan.

- Mort ?

- S'il ne l'est pas après une chute pareille, ça ne saurait tarder.

- On va le récupérer ?

- Tu veux risquer ta peau ? Moi pas. Le sentier est si escarpé que c'est à se demander comment il pouvait espérer que le cheval l'emprunterait.

- Ça n'a pas vraiment été une lumière jusque là.

- Sauf pour ce qui est de défaire des nœuds. Il me semblait t'avoir dit de l'attacher solidement !

- C'est ce que j'ai fait. De toute façon, maintenant...

- Il est mort. Enfin ce sera le cas quand l'Aigle enverra quelqu'un le récupérer.

- On rentre à Los Angeles ?

- Le señor Varga attend la liste depuis un moment déjà. Ne le faisons pas attendre plus longtemps.

.

Effectivement, l'Agile faisait les cent pas dans sa maison. Kolinko patientait quant à lui tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil.

- Je n'y comprends rien, dit-il. Pourquoi ne reviennent-ils pas ? L'hacienda de la Vega n'est pas si loin.

- Il se passe quelque chose.

La réponse du comte énerva Varga plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il agrippa le fauteuil d'une main tandis que l'autre attrapait le bord de la table et se pencha vers Kolinko.

- Cessez de dire cela. La seule chose qui se passe c'est votre refus de tenir vos engagements !

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'étendre plus loin sur ce point. Vous ne tenez pas encore Los Angeles. Et j'ai bien peur que vous n'en soyez jamais maître.

- Impertinence ! Incompétence ! Trahison ! Je n'ai que ça autour de moi ! Ça et une rare stupidité !

Il s'écarta vivement et jeta un regard aux deux hommes devant la porte.

- Alerto ! interpella-t-il celui de gauche avant de poursuivre quand l'homme l'eut rejoint. Prends deux hommes avec toi. Va voir à l'hacienda de la Vega pourquoi Greco n'est pas de retour et reviens immédiatement. C'est un ordre !

Alberto partit, Varga revint à la table et s'empara de la carafe et d'un verre. Peut-être que le vin l'aiderait à s'apaiser. Son geste fut suspendu par un brouhaha à l'extérieur.

- C'est le señor Greco ! s'exclama Kolinko de la fenêtre. Il semble avoir eu des ennuis.

Varga s'empressa de rejoindre ses hommes dehors. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il constata l'absence d'un des cavaliers.

- Don Diego a tenté de se sauver. Il a chuté et...

- Où est-elle ? tempêta l'Aigle peu intéressé par le sort du don pour le moment. Où est cette liste ?

- Là, dit-il en levant sa main, mais...

Varga n'avait que faire de ses explications. Greco se tut devant son visage fermé à la découverte de la boule de papier ensanglantée.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Don Diego a tenté de s'échapper avec la liste. J'ai dû prendre des mesures.

- Vous avez dit qu'il avait chuté !

Malgré son empressement, les mots précédents du secrétaire avaient atteint ses oreilles. Greco prit le temps de rassembler ses pensées avant de raconter ce qui leur était arrivé, omettant le duel qui avait opposé le don et Sanchez. Arrivé à la fin de son récit, il attendit avec inquiétude la réaction de Varga.

- Le corps de don Diego attendra. Il y a plus urgent. Venez avec moi, nous allons voir si la liste est encore visible. Vous ne vous souvenez que de trois noms m'avez-vous dit ?

- Avec une liste des haciendados de la région, je pourrais vous en indiquer d'autres.

- Espérons ne pas devoir en venir à cette extrémité. Ce serait l'assurance de passer à côté d'un certain nombre de nos ennemis. Nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre.

.

Loin de là, Diego émergeait doucement de l'inconscience. La tête lancinante, il grimaça. La douleur dans son corps meurtri par la chute était intense, même si elle ne dépassait pas celle de sa blessure par balle. La lucidité reprenant ses droits dans son esprit, il s'interrogea sur la façon dont il avait pu s'en sortir vivant. Malgré la succession d'événements plus catastrophiques les uns que les autres au cours de cette journée, il semblait que la chance ait refait son apparition, ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Incapable de se redresser, il roula sur le dos, exposant son visage aux rayons du soleil de cette fin d'après-midi. La lumière lui fit cligner des yeux et il renonça très vite à les ouvrir. Ce qu'il avait aperçu suffisait pour faire un bilan de sa situation. Elle n'était pas brillante.

Ses mains toujours attachées se portèrent à sa blessure. Il réunit ses forces pour tirer vers elle sa ceinture rouge et faire pression. S'il ne voyait pas rapidement un médecin, il n'en réchapperait pas. Seulement voilà, le seul à sa portée se trouvait au monastère San Gabriel.

Il ne pourrait pas faire le trajet à pied jusqu'à la mission. En réunissant ses forces, il ne parviendrait qu'à passer la première colline. Il connaissait ses limites, arrivé là-bas il les aurait atteintes. Il ne pourrait plus faire un pas.

Il lui fallait donc de l'aide. Mais personne ne se trouvait dans les environs. L'hacienda familiale était hors de portée et c'était pourtant encore elle la plus près de lui.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche et humecta ses lèvres. Après avoir prit une profonde inspiration, il siffla Tornado. Il l'appela en y mettant plus de force qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Lorsqu'il n'eut plus de souffle, il cessa.

Son compagnon avait l'ouïe plus fine que les hommes. Il espérait qu'il l'avait entendu, mais rien n'était moins sûr. Faute de sorties avec son maître, l'animal venait à trouver le corral trop étroit malgré sa taille plus que respectable. Ses balades en solitaire pouvaient l'amener à l'opposé de l'endroit où se trouvait le jeune homme. Et, même si l'étalon était resté raisonnable, il n'était pas certain qu'il l'ait entendu.

Diego siffla de nouveau, longuement. Mais, épuisé, il finit par de nouveau perdre connaissance.

.

La liste de don Alejandro était étendue sur le bureau. Le sang et l'encre n'avaient pas fait bon ménage sur le papier pourtant de bonne qualité. La quasi totalité des noms était désormais illisible.

Varga se redressa le visage sombre.

- Greco, établissez la liste des noms dont vous vous souvenez. Prenez appui sur la carte de la région à la caserne, les haciendas y sont répertoriées. Je vous laisse jusqu'à demain pour la réaliser.

Il se pencha vers le secrétaire et termina d'une voix sifflante :

- Dans votre intérêt, je vous conseille de faire les choses correctement cette fois.

Varga s'adressa ensuite à Sanchez.

- Prends des hommes avec toi et rendez-vous chez ceux que nous avons identifiés. Ne les tuez pas, ramenez-les ici et mettez-les en cellule.

- Ils préviendront les autres.

- Nous aurons les meneurs.

- En êtes-vous sûr ?

Non, l'Aigle n'en était pas sûr. Néanmoins il n'avait pas d'autres idées pour le moment. À moins que...

- Non, attendez ! Greco, revenez ici.

- Señor ?

- Ramenez la carte de la caserne.

- Ici ?

- Oui, ici. Prenez également celle de mon bureau, nous en aurons besoin.

- Que comptez-vous faire ?

- Puisque nous n'avons pas tous les noms de la liste...

- Je les retrouverai !

- Pas tous, mais ça n'a plus d'importance.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- C'est simple. Puisque nous ne savons pas qui s'y trouve, nous allons rendre visite à tout le monde.

- Tous ?

- Oui, Sanchez, tous. Vous allez procéder aux arrestations comme convenu. Mais vous n'arrêterez pas que les sept dons, vous en prendrez davantage.

- Lesquels ?

- Je ne sais pas, nous verrons une fois la carte sous les yeux. Je veux que douze haciendados soient dans les geôles de la caserne avant la nuit. Prenez des hommes pour ça. Alberto ! Tu veilleras à sécuriser le pueblo. Personne ne doit y pénétrer sans que je le sache. C'est clair ?

- Sí, señor Varga.

- Bien. Greco, allez chercher les cartes. Je veux compléter la mienne. Nous verrons ensuite ce qu'il convient d'en faire précisément.

Pendant que ses hommes disparaissaient pour obéir, Kolinko s'approcha.

- Que comptez-vous faire ?

- Vous souhaitiez voir l'armée de don Alejandro réduite à néant ? C'est ce que je m'emploie à faire.

- En procédant à des arrestations arbitraires ?

- Don Diego est mort. Des amis risquent de le rejoindre dans la tombe. Que croyez-vous que de la Vega fera lorsqu'il apprendra la nouvelle ? Pensez-vous sincèrement qu'il jouera avec leurs vies ? Jurer allégeance ou mourir, voilà leur choix à tous.

- Alors vous serez maître de Los Angeles.

- Je le serai. Et vous paierez la somme convenue.

- Cet accord me convient.

Varga eut un sourire. Les choses tournaient à son avantage.

.

Diego crut que la nuit était tombée lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux. Plus de lumière. Seulement du noir. Peut-être même était-il mort.

C'est alors qu'un museau chatouilla sa joue.

- Tornado...


	6. La mort du don

**Chapitre 6 – La mort du don**

.

Sa voix n'était qu'à peine un murmure. Son compagnon l'entendit tout de même. Il redoubla d'ardeur pour l'obliger à lever la tête. Diego leva ses mains pour l'arrêter.

- Tout doux, mon ami, dit-il un peu plus fort cette fois.

Tornado obéit et écarta sa tête. Diego considéra l'animal, l'absence de selle, puis le ciel. Le soleil se couchait. Il était temps de partir.

Avec difficulté et l'aide de Tornado, il parvint à s'asseoir. L'animal semblait comprendre la nature de son problème. Mais n'était-ce pas le cheval le plus intelligent de Californie ?

Diego n'eut aucun mal à le faire se coucher dans la poussière près de lui. Ce fut bien plus difficile d'attraper son cou et balancer une jambe sur sa croupe. Un bref ordre plus tard, l'étalon se relevait, son cavalier sur son dos comme si de rien n'était.

- Bravo, le félicita Diego tout en cherchant son souffle.

Il le mit en direction du monastère San Gabriel puis pressa doucement ses flancs.

- Va maintenant, emmène-moi à la mission.

.

Ses mains attachées l'empêchaient de frapper à la porte. Ça aurait signifié lâcher Tornado, il en serait tombé au sol.

Diego se laissa glisser contre l'animal jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent la terre ferme. Avant de s'effondrer, il fit un pas pour venir s'accoler au panneau de bois. Ses poings levés heurtèrent la porte fermée à plusieurs reprises. Ses coups étaient faibles, il finit assis contre le bois sans que personne n'ait ouvert.

Face aux difficultés de son maître, Tornado prit les devants. Il hennit et se cabra. Ses sabots entrèrent en contact avec la porte. Le bruit interpella enfin les occupants du monastère.

Diego finit signe à l'animal de partir. On venait. Tornado s'éloigna au trop jusqu'à l'angle de la maison. Il attendit que l'indien crie le nom du père Felipe pour continuer sa route. À présent Diego était entre de bonnes mains.

Le père Felipe et le docteur Avila se pressèrent ensemble à l'entrée de la mission.

- Don Diego ! s'exclama le praticien.

Le padre fronça les sourcils en ne voyant personne alentour. La façon dont il était arrivé jusqu'à eux pouvait attendre. Il découvrit la blessure du jeune homme en même temps que le docteur demandait à l'indien près d'eux un couteau pour le défaire des cordes à ses poignets.

Face à l'urgence, les mots étaient à l'économie. À peine conscient, Diego se ne rendit pas vraiment compte qu'on le transportait à l'intérieur.

Avila s'affairait à nettoyer sa blessure et attraper de quoi sortir la balle. Le père se posta près de Diego et posa un linge humide sur son visage, enlevant sueur et poussière. Le froid amena le don à ouvrir les yeux.

- Padre...

- Ne dites rien, don Diego. Vous vous épuisez inutilement. Le docteur Avila s'occupe de vous. Je vais envoyer quelqu'un prévenir votre père...

- Non !

Dans un regain d'énergie, le jeune homme avait attrapé le bras du père. Une lueur affolée éclairait son regard fiévreux.

- Non, padre !

- Calmez-vous, don Diego.

- Personne ne doit savoir... Varga... Los Angeles est pris.

- Que dites-vous ?

- Padre, intervint Avila, vous lui poserez des questions plus tard. Il a besoin de soins. Il faut que vous le mainteniez en place, je vais retirer la balle. J'aurais infiniment préféré que vous soyez inconscient pour ce qui va suivre, Don Diego. Aussi, lorsque vous vous sentirez partir, ne résistez pas.

Diego eut un bref regard pour le médecin, lui signifiant qu'il avait compris, puis relâcha le bras du prêtre.

- Padre, dit-il conscient que ces mots seraient les derniers avant plusieurs heures, ils me croient mort.

- Mort ?

- Cela doit rester ainsi.

- Et cela le restera, assura Avila. Tant que nous n'en saurons pas plus sur ce qui vous est arrivé, personne ne saura que vous êtes ici. Maintenant, mordez ceci. Je vais retirer la balle.

Diego accueillit le morceau de cuir avec reconnaissance. Quelques instants plus tard, le projectile avait quitté sa chair.

- Il s'est évanoui, dit le padre.

- Tant mieux. Je vais pouvoir procéder plus facilement à présent. Padre, je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour le moment. Pardonnez-moi si mes paroles sonnent comme des ordres, mais je crois que vous devriez avertir les indiens. Personne n'est venu ici ce soir.

- Et nous ne savons rien de ce qu'il s'est passé à Los Angeles, approuva père Felipe.

Ses mots étaient véridiques. Ils n'en savaient rien et ils redoutaient l'un comme l'autre de le découvrir.

.

Le jour amena à José Sebastian Varga les perspectives d'un avenir des plus meilleurs. La Californie du sud était presque entre ses mains. Les provinces du nord étaient sous sa coupe depuis un moment déjà. Nul renard n'était en vue. Et bientôt, très bientôt, il aurait l'argent manquant pour gérer l'immense territoire. Il était temps de marquer l'Histoire de son empreinte.

Une partie de ses hommes avait eu une courte nuit. L'Aigle avait patienté une heure après l'aube pour faire réveiller Sanchez et lui ordonner de quérir quelques compagnons afin d'assurer la bonne marche des événements de la matinée.

- Allez chercher les prisonniers, attachez-les. S'ils demandent à manger, refusez. Ils ont eu de quoi se sustenter hier soir. Greco !

Pas plus frais que les autres, le bras droit de l'Aigle s'avança.

- Oui, señor Varga ?

- Où en sommes-nous ?

- Les dons sont dans la cárcel avec le reste des lanciers. Alberto ne signale aucun mouvement suspect aux environs. Les haciendas du sud sont aussi éparpillées que celles du nord. Les plus éloignées de Los Angeles n'auront connaissance de la nouvelle que d'ici ce soir ou demain.

- Les plus proches sont sous notre contrôle ?

- Oui, et votre message a été délivré partout.

- Bien. Ah, voici nos invités !

Un air amène peignit les traits de Varga à l'approche des prisonniers.

- Invités ? siffla Alejandro.

L'Aigle balaya de la main le reproche.

- Allons, don Alejandro, ne vous ai-je pas traité correctement jusque là ?

Les yeux du caballero le fusillèrent mais il ne dit mot. Sans s'en soucier, Varga l'invita à s'approcher du bureau. Son visage était grave.

- Don Alejandro, sergent Garcia, nous avons des choses à régler.

- Où est mon fils ? attaqua le don durement.

- Justement, cela le concerne.

Il indiqua la carte étalée sur le bureau.

- Voyez-vous ces marques ? Elles indiquent quels propriétaires de ces haciendas se trouvent en ce moment en cellule. Vos lanciers restés sur le rivage les y ont rejoints à la tombée de la nuit, sergent. Rassurez-vous, il ne leur a été fait aucun mal.

Il marqua une pause avant d'ajouter avec un regard équivoque :

- Pour l'instant.

Ni le don ni le militaire ne répliquèrent, attendant la suite sourcils froncés.

- Il ne tient qu'à vous qu'il ne leur arrive rien. Pour cela, c'est simple, je veux qu'ils me prêtent allégeance.

- Jamais !

- Don Alejandro, je m'abstiendrai de répondre si vite non si j'étais vous. Quelques-uns de vos amis pourraient ne pas en réchapper.

- Pensez-vous que c'est à moi qu'incombe une telle décision ? Ils vous donneront leur réponse, et je gage qu'elle sera similaire à la mienne. Jamais nous ne vous reconnaîtrons comme dirigeant !

- Souverain, corrigea automatiquement l'Aigle, je suis le souverain de la Californie. Mais vous m'avez mal compris.

Il contourna le bureau et se mit face à l'hidalgo.

- Don Alejandro, martela-t-il, vous convaincrez les dons comme le fera le sergent avec ses lanciers. Bien que, pour eux, je doute qu'une remise en liberté soit possible dans l'immédiat.

- Je refuse.

- Alors ils mourront. Comme Don Diego.

Les émotions qu'il put lire sur les visages des prisonniers réjouit l'Aigle comme jamais. Seul Bernardo ne semblait pas comprendre mais, aux visages choqués des deux autres, il devint terriblement mal à l'aise. Le sourire mauvais de Varga s'agrandit.

- Après avoir récupéré la liste, votre fis a soudainement décidé de la garder pour en tirer un plus grand bénéfice que sa seule liberté. Mes hommes ne pouvaient laisser faire. Une balle l'a atteint. Le tir n'était pas mortel pourtant il n'y a pas survécu, ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant quand on connait le personnage. Jamais je n'ai vu homme si faible.

- Señor ! explosa le sergent face à ce manque de respect. Je vous interdis de parler ainsi de don Diego !

Varga l'ignora. S'il ne les avait pas convaincu du déroulé des événements, ce n'était pas grave. L'essentiel était qu'ils ignorent la vérité, ainsi ils seraient plus manipulables. Le Loup camperait sur ses positions s'il apprenait que son fils avait tenté de se rebeller, que Greco avait tiré sur lui en sachant qu'il n'en réchapperait sans doute pas et qu'il avait sans doute agonisé dans les collines s'il n'était pas mort dans sa chute. Or, il était essentiel que l'haciendado lui permette de gagner les dons à sa cause.

- Où est-il ? enchaîna Alejandro qui ne parvenait pas à assimiler la nouvelle. Où est le corps de mon garçon ?

- Il sera ramené au pueblo d'ici peu, si bien sûr vous remplissez votre part du marché. Sinon, il nourrira les vautours, de même que vos amis et vous.

C'en était trop pour don Alejandro. Sanchez et les autres durent le maîtriser alors que ses mains se portaient au cou de l'Aigle en même temps qu'il le menaçait de mille morts.

- Emmenez-les à la caserne ! ordonna Varga une main ajustant son col malmené. Qu'ils annoncent la nouvelle et le marché aux autres.

Sanchez opina et entraîna les prisonniers vers l'extérieur avant un nouveau coup d'éclat de l'un d'entre eux.

- Quoi ? questionna Varga à l'adresse de Greco lorsqu'ils eurent disparu. Vous n'allez pas me reprocher ce que j'ai fait ?

- Non, señor.

- Mais ?

- Mais je trouve que vous avez été un peu loin. Et si vos paroles faisaient l'effet inverse ?

- Don Alejandro n'est pas idiot. La perte de son fils lui fera faire le bon choix. Allez avec eux et revenez m'avertir quand ils auront pris leur décision. Si on demande des précisions sur la mort de don Diego…

- Je sais quoi répondre. Personne d'autre que nous ne saura la vérité.

- Je l'espère bien. Sa mort est une opportunité à saisir, je ne veux pas qu'elle nous desserve.


	7. La demande

**Chapitre 7 – La demande**

.

- Vous avez lu, Padre ?

- Oui, hélas.

- Pour qui se prend-il ? Souverain de la Californie ? Ah, je voudrais bien voir ça !

- Vous ne m'aviez pas habitué à de tels emportements.

- Je suis peut-être médecin, mais je suis avant tout un homme comme les autres. Et je ne reconnais qu'un seul roi !

- Comme nous tous, vous le savez.

- J'aimerais le croire, Padre. Néanmoins le message est clair, se soumettre ou mourir. Je doute que beaucoup acceptent de tenir tête à cet homme pour finir ensuite au bout d'une corde.

- Ça ne fait qu'une journée à peine, gardez la foi.

Avila soupira. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise. José Sebastian Varga s'était autoproclamé souverain de la Californie. Comme d'autres avant lui, il ambitionnait de dominer les autres. Comme eux, il tomberait, c'était une certitude. Quand ? Là était toute la question. Et combien souffriraient de la situation d'ici là ?

- Comment se porte don Diego ?

La question du prêtre l'obligea à quitter ses pensées et se concentrer sur les événements présents.

- Il va bien compte tenu de la situation. La blessure devrait guérir sans problème. Il faudra seulement veiller à ce qu'elle ne s'infecte pas. Il a bon nombre d'ecchymoses, mais rien de grave. Je peux vous l'assurer pour en avoir vu d'autres dans cet état, il a chuté de manière terrible mais on ne l'a pas violenté. C'est un miracle qu'il n'ait rien de cassé.

- Pensez-vous qu'il se réveillera bientôt ?

- Non. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, il est très faible. Il sera incapable de se lever avant...

- Padre ? l'interrompit une voix.

- Diego !

Le jeune homme se tenait debout contre l'encadrement de la porte, une couverture sur les épaules. Une de ses mains tenait le mur, l'autre appuyait sur le bandage ceinturant son ventre. Son visage était pâle. Il semblait épuisé.

- Vous ne devriez pas être debout ! s'exclama Avila.

Le médecin le regardait les yeux écarquillés. En disant ces mots, il signifiait tout autant que se lever n'était pas prudent que son incrédulité à avoir réussi. D'après ses prévisions, Diego n'aurait pas dû reprendre conscience avant l'après-midi, ou au moins la fin de la matinée. Or le soleil n'était pas encore levé.

Le père Felipe l'aidait déjà à prendre place sur un fauteuil. Il le réprimandait au passage de son initiative.

- Ce n'est pas prudent, Diego. Vous êtes trop faible, vous devriez être au lit.

- Je vais bien, Padre.

Malgré la fatigue, il offrit un sourire rassurant à ses aînés. Avila leva les yeux au ciel.

- Laissez-moi voir, que j'en juge par moi-même.

Il vérifia l'état de son patient, commençant par s'assurer que le bandage n'avait pas bougé.

- La plaie ne s'est pas rouverte, vous avez de la chance, dit-il soulagé. A-t-on idée de se promener dans les couloirs dans votre état !

Cette fois, c'est un sourire d'excuse qui étira les lèvres du jeune homme.

- Reste-t-il de l'eau chaude, Padre ? interrogea Avila. J'ai des herbes dans ma sacoche qu'il faudrait faire infuser.

- Oui, il y en a. Je vous attrape une tasse.

- Vous la boirez en entier, don Diego. C'est bien compris ?

- Oui.

Pendant que le docteur s'affairait, le père Felipe posa une main sur celle de Diego. Il comprit au regard du prêtre qu'ils attendaient des réponses, mais qu'ils ne l'obligeraient en rien à les donner.

- Combien de temps ai-je été inconscient ? demanda-t-il.

- Quelques heures, ensuite vous avez dormi.

- À peine une nuit entière, précisa Avila. Ce n'est pas suffisant pour vous remettre. Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang, Diego. L'effort devrait vous être proscrit. Je ne comprends pas comment vous avez pu vous lever et venir jusqu'ici !

Être Zorro avait des avantages. L'endurance et la solide constitution physique acquises lors de son séjour en Espagne n'avaient fait que s'accentuer depuis son retour en Californie. Sa forte volonté et un peu de chance avaient fait le reste. Un autre que lui n'aurait sans doute pas pu en faire autant.

- Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Los Angeles ?

- Don Diego, soupira Avila en lui tendant la tasse brûlante qu'il devait boire, il fait encore nuit. Personne n'est venu à la mission.

- Personne qui soit entré, précisa père Felipe. Nous avons trouvé un message sur la porte tout à l'heure. Il y est écrit que José Sebastian Varga est souverain de Californie.

- Sans doute le même message lu lors de la cérémonie.

- Quelle cérémonie ? Que s'est-il donc passé ?

Les mains serrées autour du breuvage, Diego rapporta de façon concise la journée précédente.

- J'ai alors proposé à Varga de lui donner la liste. Je comptais m'en servir pour prévenir les amis de mon père. Tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme je l'imaginais, termina-t-il avec une grimace au souvenir de Greco et son pistolet.

- Comment diable avez-vous pu venir jusqu'ici ? s'écria Avila sans que le padre lui rappelle qu'ils se trouvaient dans un lieu saint.

- Je ne sais pas, mentit Diego. J'ai le vague souvenir d'une chevauchée, rien de plus.

Il prit le temps d'avaler le contenu de la tasse avant de reprendre.

- Padre, il est plus sûr qu'on me croit mort. Si Varga apprenait la vérité il pourrait s'en servir contre mon père. Vous devez tous deux garder le secret.

Par leurs fonctions, Avila et le père se devaient de le faire. Pour lui, ils n'auraient même pas à justifier de la sorte un tel silence.

Diego était aimé de tous. C'était l'ami du plus humble péon au plus haut dignitaire sans qu'il traite différemment les uns et les autres. Le médecin et le prêtre acceptèrent sa demande sans la remettre en question.

- Padre, reprit Diego soudain conscient d'un obstacle à cette idée, pourriez-vous envoyer quelqu'un dans les collines où on m'a trouvé ? J'indiquerai l'emplacement. Je dois savoir si quelqu'un a découvert que j'avais disparu.

Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant. Diego retint une grimace. Il n'était pas question qu'il flanche maintenant. Le repos pouvait attendre, il fallait régler ce problème avant tout.

- Si ce n'est pas le cas, poursuivit-il, il faudra provoquer un éboulement afin que chacun croit mon corps inaccessible sous les rochers. Si on sait que j'ai disparu, alors il faudra convaincre Varga que les indiens l'ont trouvé et lui ont offert une sépulture. Avec la proximité de la mission, ce serait l'excuse la plus vraisemblable.

- Vous pourriez envoyer deux de vos protégés, suggéra Avila.

- Je les accompagnerai, ajouta Felipe. C'est plus prudent si quelqu'un venait à se trouver là.

- Quant à vous, Diego, vous allez retourner vous coucher. Vous avez besoin de repos.

- C'est impossible, répondit le jeune homme malgré l'envie tenace de s'allonger. Je dois gagner San Diego et prévenir le capitaine Toledano. Dans l'état actuel des choses, c'est le seul qui puisse nous venir en aide.

- Je pense qu'il est déjà au courant, assura le docteur. De toute manière, vous n'irez nulle part ailleurs que dans un lit.

.

Bernardo observait la scène sans vraiment la voir. Ses oreilles étaient attentives, pas ses yeux. Il ne pouvait supportait la douleur de don Alejandro. La fierté du caballero n'était plus intacte depuis l'annonce de l'Aigle. Il refusait de montrer à quel point la nouvelle de la mort de son fils l'avait atteint, il restait droit et digne. Au fil du temps, le serviteur avait appris à le connaître, il voyait au-delà de l'image qu'il voulait renvoyer. Il était dévasté.

On pouvait faire beaucoup de reproches à Varga, mais pas d'avoir fait croire à la mort de Diego. Bernardo savait quand un homme mentait. Alejandro avait compris comme lui que l'Aigle disait la vérité. Diego était mort. Ou plutôt il le croyait mort. Car il était impensable pour son ami qu'il soit passé de vie à trépas.

La peine du sergent Garcia était plus visible que celle du don, mais lui aussi tenait à rester digne. Pas une larme ne roula sur sa joie. Pas une fois sa voix ne se brisa quand il rapporta la teneur du marché que voulait passer l'Aigle. Don Alejandro prit la suite de la même façon.

- Mes amis, je vous conjure de ne pas risquer imprudemment vos vies. Prêtez allégeance au señor Varga. Retournez dans vos familles.

- Don Alejandro ! s'offusquèrent certains.

- J'ai perdu un fils, je ne perdrai pas des amis. Je sais que je ne puis vous obliger à rien, quelque soit votre décision je la respecterai. Nous avons fait partie d'une belle aventure, dit-il en songeant à l'armée de dons qu'il avait réuni et que le gouverneur avait reconnu, mais je crains qu'elle ne s'arrête aujourd'hui.

Un jour peut-être reprendrait-elle. Il voulait le croire. Des dons de toute la Californie avaient signé le document. Varga n'avait visé que ceux de Los Angeles et des environs pour l'instant, aussi ses amis de San Diego, Santa Barbara ou Buenaventura étaient à l'abri. Ils seraient prêts à agir quand il le faudrait.

Dans les cellules se tenaient des amis à lui, de simples connaissances, leurs fils également. Il en vit poser leurs regards sur leur progéniture. Ceux-là seraient les premiers à se rendre à l'Aigle. Il le comprenait, l'acceptait également. C'est donc sans surprise qu'il vit le plus indécis et dernier don à avoir signé la liste se manifester.

- J'accepte le marché du señor Varga, déclara don Alfredo. Menez-moi à lui.


	8. Des invités à la mission

**Chapitre 8 – Des invités à la mission**

.

Le soleil tapait fort en cette mi-journée. Sur son cheval, Sanchez s'essuya le front de la manche. Il aurait voulu rester dans la fraîcheur des murs de la demeure de l'Aigle. Varga en avait décidé autrement. Avec les dons ayant prêté allégeance pour une partie d'entre eux, il s'agissait maintenant de remplir sa part de marché, c'est-à-dire restituer au señor de la Vega le corps de son fils.

À leur arrivée dans les collines, ce qui devait n'être qu'une tâche ingrate changea de cours. Deux indiens et un prêtre terminaient de remonter la pente que Diego avait dévalé la veille. En contrebas était visible un amoncellement de rochers là où le don s'était trouvé un jour plus tôt. Une croix surplombait le tout.

- Que faites-vous ? attaqua Sanchez sans même les saluer. Où est le corps ?

La chaleur et la fatigue avaient eu raison de ses bonnes manières déjà limitées. Le prêtre posa un regard chargé de reproches sur lui un bref instant.

- Je suis le père Felipe, se présenta-t-il, du monastère San Gabriel.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ? interrogea encore Sanchez faute de réponses à ses questions.

Le visage du père devint grave.

- Nous avons traité dignement le corpsde don Diego de la Vega malgré la difficulté à lui donner une sépulture décente. Je suppose par votre présence que vous n'êtes pas étranger à sa mort.

- Je ne l'ai pas tué, Padre.

- Pourtant vous êtes là.

C'était une simple constatation. Sanchez changea de sujet.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Le terrain était dégagé hier encore.

- Le terrain est instable. Il y a eu un éboulement.

- Comment savez-vous alors que don Diego se trouvait là ?

- Des indiens l'ont découvert au matin. Ils sont venus me prévenir à la mission. J'ai hélas constaté à mon arrivée qu'un éboulement avait enseveli son corps.

- Vous ne l'avez donc pas vu ?

- Les indiens connaissent don Diego. Ils l'ont reconnu et je ne mets pas leur parole en doute. Votre présence confirme par ailleurs ce que je n'ai pu voir.

Le prêtre se rapprocha de Sanchez.

- Ils m'ont aussi confié qu'il avait une blessure par balle. Peut-être pourriez-vous m'en dire plus à ce propos.

- Je vous l'ai dit, mon père, je ne suis pour rien dans la mort de don Diego. Je déplore son décès.

Il essuya son front une nouvelle fois. Felipe reprit la parole.

- Si vous le permettez, je dois à présent prévenir son père, don Alejandro. Ensuite je me rendrais à la caserne. La mort de don Diego n'est pas un accident, son meurtrier doit être arrêté et jugé comme il se doit.

- Écoutez, Padre, don Alejandro est au courant. Quant au coupable, comme vous dites, il ne l'est que d'avoir voulu se défendre d'une attaque vile de don Diego.

- Don Diego n'a jamais été violent. Jamais il n'aurait attaqué qui que se soit.

- Vous l'avez en trop haute estime.

- Vous vous fourvoyez, mon fils.

Sanchez frémit, mal à l'aise.

- Mon père, je n'y peux rien si vous ne me croyez pas, mais c'est ainsi que se sont déroulées les choses.

Il se remémora les paroles de Varga à propos de la mort de Diego et les servit au prêtre comme l'avait fait l'Aigle avec ses prisonniers. Le padre fronça les sourcils, apparemment pas convaincu, mais ne dit mot.

Le corps du don était inaccessible à présent. Enlever les rochers n'était pas concevable avec les moyens dont ils disposaient, à savoir leurs mains et une simple corde. Mieux valait regagner le pueblo et prévenir Varga, il aviserait de ce qu'il convenait de faire.

Mais Los Angeles était loin et la chaleur toujours aussi intense. Sanchez songea que le monastère était plus proche et leur permettrait de se rafraîchir et profiter de l'ombre.

- Nous allons vous raccompagner à la mission, Padre, décida-t-il. Les parages ne sont pas sûrs. Non, ne discutez pas ! Nous vous escorterons, un point c'est tout.

.

Leur arrivée ne passa pas inaperçu au monastère. Sanchez chevauchait en tête, derrière lui venaient la voiture de la mission. Les deux autres hommes fermaient la marche, la longe d'un cheval sans cavalier attaché à la selle de l'un d'eux.

Avila fut prévenu de leur arrivée longtemps avant qu'ils atteignent la porte. Les indiens s'étaient d'abord massés devant l'entrée pour voir le groupe, avant de se disperser en constatant les armes que portaient les cavaliers. Seul l'un d'entre eux, Innocent, resta auprès de lui.

Diego dormait. Le médecin espérait qu'il en resterait de même le temps que les étrangers seraient aux abords de la mission. Il devinait en eux les hommes de Varga dont le don avait parlé. Le jeune homme avait eu raison de vouloir simuler sa mort. Aux dégaines des trois lascars, il n'eut aucune peine à deviner le sort qu'ils lui auraient réservé s'il avait été vivant.

Felipe fit des présentations sommaires, insistant davantage sur la cause de leur rencontre dans les collines. Le docteur salua poliment.

- Qu'est-ce-qui vous amène par ici, señores ?

- Nous avons escorté le padre. Il n'est pas sûr de se promener par les temps qui courent.

- Je vous remercie de votre initiative, approuva Felipe. Vous devriez repartir avant qu'il ne fasse trop chaud.

- Permettez que nous nous désaltérions, Padre. La route est longue jusqu'à Los Angeles. Un verre de vin serait le bienvenu.

- Le monastère n'est pas une auberge, señor. Nous n'avons que de l'eau à vous offrir.

Sanchez fronça les sourcils. L'attitude des deux hommes était clairement hostile malgré la politesse dont ils faisaient preuve. Peste soit Diego de la Vega ! Sans sa mort, il aurait pu obtenir du vin. Car il se doutait que l'eau n'était pas ici le seul breuvage.

- Ça ne fait rien, Padre, dit-il. De l'eau nous conviendra très bien.

Ils réussiraient bien à mettre la main sur une bouteille une fois à l'intérieur.

Le prêtre les guida jusqu'à la cour du cloître. À l'ombre des arbres, la température était encore supportable.

- Vous serez à l'aise ici, señores.

- Vous n'avez pas de place à l'intérieur ?

- Comme vous l'a déjà dit père Felipe, c'est une église, pas une auberge, rétorqua durement Avila. Il n'y a pas suffisamment de place dans une salle pour cinq hommes voulant se désaltérer.

Sanchez comprit que sa question maladroite l'avait définitivement rangé dans la mauvaise catégorie de personne avec le médecin. Ni le père ni lui ne permettraient qu'ils trouvent la fraîcheur et le repos entre les murs de la mission.

Peste soit de nouveau don Diego ! Sans lui, il n'aurait pas eu à se contenter d'un banc de pierre à l'extérieur.

Varga ne les attendait pas avant un moment encore. Ils pouvaient profiter du lieu. Aussi, son verre vidé pour la seconde fois, Sanchez décida-t-il qu'une visite s'imposait.

- Il n'en est pas question, trancha Felipe. Il s'agit d'un lieu saint !

- Justement, Padre, je voudrais voir à quoi il ressemble.

- Nous avons été aimables de vous accueillir, señor. Ce n'est pas pour cette raison que vous êtes le bienvenu. Vous avez pu vous rafraîchir comme vous le souhaitiez, je vous demanderai maintenant de partir.

L'obstination du père à le voir partir éveilla les soupçons de Sanchez. Felipe se rendit compte de son erreur trop tard. Déjà l'homme forçait le passage et pénétrait l'intérieur du monastère, ses comparses sur les talons.

Felipe échangea un regard horrifié avec Avila. Le médecin n'attendit pas davantage. Il se précipita par une autre porte afin de devancer les trois hommes et rejoindre Diego.

Le padre se lança à leur poursuite dans l'espoir de les ralentir, mais déjà ils ouvraient les portes les unes après les autres.

- Señores ! s'insurgea-t-il.

- Que nous cachez-vous, Padre ?

- Je ne vous cache rien mais votre place n'est pas ici. Je vous demande de sortir.

Sanchez et les autres poursuivirent leur avancée, arrivant bien trop vite à son goût près de la chambre où reposait don Diego.

- Il est ici, c'est ça ? lança Sanchez à Avila devant le panneau de bois.

- Qui est ici ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Ah ! Il est vivant et vous le cachez !

- Je ne comprends pas, señor.

- Je suis certain que si. Écartez-vous, docteur. Ne m'obligez pas à me servir de ça !

Il avait pris en main son pistolet et menaçait le médecin. À regrets, celui-ci s'écarta. Sanchez fit signe à l'un de ses hommes d'ouvrir la porte quand l'autre tenait Felipe et Avila en respect de son arme.

Sanchez pointa son arme vers la pièce, prêt à tirer en cas de besoin. L'autre ouvrit.

- Je vous tiens !

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres en même temps qu'il les prononçait. Il entendit les autres entrer derrière lui sans s'en sans soucier, aussi ne vit-il pas le soulagement éclairer les visages du père et du médecin.

- Il devrait être ici, c'est la seule raison pour que vous gardiez cet endroit !

- Señor, appela Felipe d'une voix qui n'admettait pas d'objections, vous avez vu ce que vous vouliez voir. Sortez maintenant.

Sanchez obéit, mais ne cessa pas son examen des lieux pour autant. Cependant derrière chaque porte se tenait le même spectacle.

- Il n'est pas là ! s'ébahit-il une fois la dernière refermée.

- Mais enfin de qui parlez-vous ?

- De la Vega, il n'est pas là !

- Diego de la Vega ? L'homme que vous avez tué ?

- Je ne l'ai pas tué !

- C'est pour cette raison que vous vous permettez de fouiller ce lieu saint comme s'il abritait le pire criminel de cette terre ?

Sanchez s'abstint de répondre. Il s'était suffisamment ridiculisé comme ça.

- On s'en va ! décida-t-il.

Ses compagnons lui emboîtèrent le pas. Bientôt le galop de leurs chevaux disparut avec eux.

Devant la mission, Avila considéra longuement les alentours.

- Il est parti. Je ne vois que cette explication.

- Comment ? chercha à comprendre Felipe.

Innocent, qui les avait rejoints, se permit de répondre.

- Zorro, Padre, c'est Zorro !

- Que dis-tu ?

- J'ai vu son cheval, Padre.

- Si Zorro est avec lui, il n'y a rien à craindre, affirma Avila. Il prendra soin de don Diego.

Le prêtre acquiesça. Au moins le don était maintenant en sécurité.


	9. Quoi faire

******Chapitre 9 – ****Quoi faire**

.

Tornado pénétra dans la grotte d'un pas tranquille, comme l'avait été le trajet depuis la mission. L'étalon était satisfait. Il avait eu raison de rester à proximité du monastère pour veiller sur son cavalier.

Dès l'entrée des étrangers, il s'était approché. Bientôt le vent lui avait porté l'odeur familière de Diego. Il s'était porté jusqu'à la porte de l'orangeraie que le jeune homme avait rapidement franchi.

Il secoua la tête au souvenir de son maître affaibli et aux gémissements de douleur quand il avait fallu grimper sur son dos. Tornado ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi prudent pour rentrer à l'hacienda qu'aujourd'hui tant il avait craint une chute. Mais Diego n'avait pas failli malgré la chevauchée à cru.

Il mit pied à terre avec une grimace. Sa main se porta à son ventre. Par chance, la blessure ne s'était pas rouverte.

Se tenant d'une main au mur, Diego s'avança vers les escaliers. Il ne se sentait pas la force de gagner sa chambre. Ça n'aurait de plus pas été prudent. Aussi s'arrêta-t-il au bout de quelques pas pour se laisser glisser contre la paroi.

Une gourde apparut devant ses yeux. Il leva la tête pour voir la lanière de cuir tenue par Tornado entre ses dents.

- Merci, mon ami. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.

L'animal frotta son museau contre sa joue. Diego eut un léger rire.

- Si je pouvais les atteindre, je te donnerais une pomme pour la peine.

Il prit le temps de boire avant de se décider à s'allonger pour se reposer. Jouer les espions au retour du padre lui avait permis ensuite d'échapper à Sanchez. Il avait aussi appris que sa mort avait été rendue publique.

Imaginer son père, Bernardo et même Garcia accueillant la nouvelle lui faisait mal au cœur. Il n'était pourtant pas question de changer les choses. Mort, il avait plus de liberté. Bien que pour l'instant, il était plutôt entravé par son statut de blessé.

Tornado para une nouvelle fois à ses besoin. Il apporta au jeune homme sa couverture de selle pour l'en recouvrir.

Diego caressa le museau de son compagnon avec une infinie reconnaissance.

- Si tu n'étais pas là...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer.

Tornado quémanda encore quelques caresses avant de le laisser se reposer. Nullement fatigué, l'étalon se décida à faire un tour dans le corral. Il pourrait ainsi vérifier que personne ne s'y trouvait et que son maître était en sûreté. Il revint ensuite dans la grotte et se posta près de l'entrée pour surveiller d'un œil le dormeur et de l'autre l'extérieur. L'animal était décidé, plus personne ne ferait de mal à son cavalier. Il y veillerait.

.

Lorsque de longues heures plus tard Diego se réveilla, Tornado n'avait quasiment pas bougé. Il s'approcha du jeune homme, gardant une certaine distance le temps qu'il émerge totalement du sommeil.

La nuit était tombée. Il avait retrouvé des forces avec le repos.

Il décida de se lever et, aussitôt, son compagnon à quatre pattes vint lui apporter son soutien. Cette fois Diego se sentait capable d'atteindre les escaliers. Après une dernière caresse, il abandonna Tornado.

Il enfila la chemise noire de Zorro sur sa peau nue et s'engagea dans le passage secret menant au salon. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive à cette heure. Il ignorait comment se passaient les choses à l'hacienda depuis leur emprisonnement par l'Aigle, mais il ne comptait pas s'attarder pour le savoir.

Il ne s'était pas vêtu comme Zorro. Il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Et puis il serait plus facile de justifier la présence de Diego que du Renard dans la demeure. Personne ne s'attarderait dans la même pièce qu'un fantôme -loué soit la crédulité des domestiques- alors que tous resteraient présents avec le hors-la-loi.

Il ne rencontra personne. Il attrapa de quoi se restaurer dans la cuisine et mit le tout dans un torchon. Puis il fit demi-tour et regagna la caverne. Qu'importe la découverte de la disparition des aliments. Avec Varga, sa mort et son père en prison, les habitants de la maison auraient bien trop de sujets d'inquiétude pour se formaliser d'un tel manque. N'importe qui avait pu avoir une fringale pendant la nuit après tout.

Son dîner avalé et celui de Tornado terminé par la pomme qu'il s'était promis de lui donner, il gagna sa chambre. Il avait besoin de faire un brin de toilette et de se changer. Il lui fallait également rassembler quelques affaires, peu pour que personne ne s'aperçoive de leur disparition, suffisamment pour ce qu'il projetait.

Il laissa un message sur la table dans le réduit derrière sa chambre. Trois plumes d'aigle formant un Z que Bernardo ne manquerait pas d'interpréter à son retour. Il supposait que Varga finirait par relâcher ses prisonniers, ne serait-ce que le serviteur sourd-muet sans danger pour lui. Il se devait donc de prévenir son ami qu'il était vivant même si ce n'était pas en personne.

Ce fut Zorro qui rejoignit ensuite Tornado. Seller le cheval fut plus long qu'à l'accoutumée. Docile, il lui facilita de nouveau la tâche en se baissant pour qu'il la dépose sur son dos. Enfin harnaché, les sacs de selle installés, Diego n'eut plus qu'à prendre place. Malgré la douleur, il parvint sans trop de peine à se hisser et bientôt les compagnons disparurent dans la nuit californienne.

.

À Los Angeles, les trois principaux prisonniers de l'Aigle avaient retrouvé la cave de sa maison. Varga avait pris sa décision, ils demeureraient en résidence surveillée à l'hacienda de la Vega dès le petit matin.

Chacun tentait tant bien que mal de prendre du repos. Garcia ne cessait de se retourner dans son sommeil, sa tête faisant des va-et-vient sur sa veste roulée en boule. Bernardo fixait le plafond sans bouger, mains croisées sur la poitrine, attendant que la fatigue ait raison de lui. Don Alejandro restait figé, assis dos au mur perpendiculaire à l'escalier. Ses yeux regardaient le vide. Malgré l'épuisement, plus psychologique que physique, il ne parvenait pas à prendre du repos. Sitôt ses paupières fermées la silhouette de Diego se formait dans son esprit. La douleur était intolérable.

Il ne savait pas comment il pourrait faire face à la perte de son fils. Faire son deuil lui était pour l'instant impossible. Il ne vivait que pour deux choses à présent. D'abord, il comptait remettre la Californie sous l'égide du roi d'Espagne. Ensuite, il se ferait justice, il vengerait Diego. Le temps était compté pour Varga, il le tuerait à la moindre occasion.

.

Loin de là, alors que le soleil se levait, le capitaine Arturo Toledano était plongé dans la lecture d'un rapport. Voilà longtemps qu'il aurait dû rejoindre l'Espagne comme on le lui avait commandé en premier lieu. Cependant un certain nombre de faits avaient concouru à le faire rester en place à la garnison de San Diego.

Il connaissait bien son métier. Les vols de poudre des deux principales garnisons l'avaient de fait conduit à mener une enquête discrète sur les circonstances de ces disparitions. L'absence de résultats probants lui avait prouvé que ses soupçons, quant à un possible danger pesant sur la Californie, étaient fondés. Il était décidé à entreprendre davantage de recherches quant Raquel l'avait rejoint.

L'annonce de la poudre retrouvée et le retour de sa femme auprès de lui l'avait rasséréné. Mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il se résolve à quitter la Californie. Il avait fait part de ses craintes au gouverneur, lequel avait accepté de différer son départ vers l'Espagne le temps d'éclaircir la situation. Car si la poudre et les voleurs avaient été attrapés et mis sous bonne garde à San Francisco de Asis, il était certain que le responsable de l'affaire était toujours libre de ses mouvements.

Le militaire n'était pas tranquille. Quelques allusions de Raquel à propos de son séjour à Los Angeles avaient aggravé ce sentiment.

Il n'avait pas réussi à obtenir de réponse satisfaisante de son épouse. Il était convaincu qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose et s'en était ouvert à Diego de la Vega dans une lettre peu après son retour. Le don avait répondu qu'il n'avait aucune crainte à avoir quant à quelconque jeune homme qui l'aurait courtisée, ce sur quoi le capitaine lui avait demandé d'être vigilant. Il n'avait rien évoqué des péripéties des vols et récupérations successives de la poudre dérobée.

À dire vrai, il ne semblait pas particulièrement intéressé par les événements, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant de sa part. Il s'agissait de don Diego après tout, le plus dandy des hommes qui lui ait été donné de rencontrer dont l'effort principal dans la journée était de chevaucher jusqu'au pueblo pour inviter le sergent à la taverne. Il faisait d'ailleurs souvent le trajet en voiture pour se ménager.

Rares étaient les fois où il remplaçait son père dans la tenue de l'hacienda et ses diverses activités. Il lui fallait alors au moins une semaine pour s'en remettre d'après les dires de Garcia et Reyes. Malgré cela il avait l'esprit vif et discuter avec lui pouvait s'avérer un plaisir pour peu que le sujet vous intéresse.

Arturo n'avait cependant jamais été un adepte de la poésie et de la philosophie. Il laissait cela à d'autres.

La lettre de don Diego se trouvait toujours dans le tiroir de son bureau. Il l'avait relu plusieurs fois, discernant dans les dernières lignes de sa réponse une invitation à la méfiance. Le jeune homme semblait trouver la Californie fort troublée quand il y a quelques années tout était tranquille.

Il n'en avait pas fallu plus au capitaine. Il avait repris ses recherches sur le commanditaire des vols de poudre. Inquiète pour lui, Raquel avait refusé de chercher un endroit correct pour l'accueillir et avait choisi de résider à la caserne près de lui. Il ne parvenait pas à se décider si, lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé sa décision, son inquiétude était uniquement pour lui ou si elle n'avait pas non plus peur pour elle. Qu'importe, il était rassuré de la savoir entre les murs de la garnison, aussi peu agréable ce soit pour elle.

Ses investigations étaient à peine lancées que don Luis Sepulveda et don Miguel Cerrada avaient demandé à être reçus. Les deux notables de la ville s'étaient présentés comme des membres de l'armée réunie par Alejandro de la Vega depuis Los Angeles. Il avait eu vent de l'initiative du don. Le gouverneur n'avait pas tardé à lui envoyer une lettre confirmant leurs dires et le maintenant en place à San Diego jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Les deux dons approuvaient sa démarche et venaient l'assurer de leur soutien. Il les avait assurés de sa discrétion, personne ne saurait qu'ils faisaient partie du groupe réuni par de la Vega. Un lancier avait choisi ce moment pour se précipiter dans son bureau et lui tendre un feuillet reçu à l'instant. L'administrateur de la Californie du sud venait de se déclarer souverain de la région. Pire, il avait suffisamment d'hommes et de soutiens à tous les niveaux pour que la déclaration ne soit pas effective que sur le papier. Raquel avait alors demandé à lui parler seul à seul.

Les révélations l'avaient sidéré. Passé la colère de son implication dans un tel complot, elle se repentait sincèrement de ses actions, il avait voulu en savoir davantage. Elle n'en savait guère plus que lui à ce stade. José Sebastian Varga était vraisemblablement l'Aigle. Il avait en ses mains les provinces du nord. Elle ignorait exactement qui était impliqué dans le complot à San Diego, mais disposait tout de même quelques noms. Avec l'aide de lanciers sûrs, il avait aussitôt procédé à des arrestations. Les interrogatoires n'avaient pas été probants, mais nul n'avait revendiqué la gouvernance de la ville au nom de l'Aigle. Apparemment tous semblaient dans l'attente de ce qui se passerait à Los Angeles.

Arturo reposa le rapport, le visage sombre. Don Diego mort. Garcia et don Alejandro en prison. Des dons prêtant allégeance à Varga. Les heures étaient graves. Il devait faire quelque chose.

Son regard se posa de nouveau sur le rapport. Nulle mention de Zorro dans ses lignes. Le Renard n'avait pas été capturé.

Peut-être alors tout n'était-il pas perdu...


	10. Le message

**Chapitre 10 – Le message**

.

Diego aurait souhaité connaître la situation à Los Angeles. Mais y faire un tour était proscrit. Il n'était pas en état pour affronter les hommes de l'Aigle. Tout au plus Tornado et lui s'approchèrent-ils pour les distinguer avec leurs fusils en embuscade sur les toits et derrière des fenêtres.

Entrer dans la ville sans se faire voir ne semblait plus vraiment possible.

Il contourna le pueblo par l'ouest et se dirigea vers le sud. Ils délaissèrent El Camino Real pour les chemins de traverse. Il leur faudrait du temps pour atteindre San Diego mais le jeune homme ne voyait pas quelle autre alternative s'offrait à eux. Il n'était pas de taille à affronter l'Aigle seul. La ville la plus proche de la frontière mexicaine était aussi la moins touchée par le complot qui avait vu Varga nommé souverain de la Californie.

Il n'était sûr de rien, mais connaissait suffisamment la situation générale pour faire se faire une idée de celle du pueblo loin au sud. La garnison était tenue par le capitaine Toledano. Il n'avait besoin de savoir rien d'autre que ça pour être persuadé d'y trouver de l'aide.

Plus la nuit avançait, plus la douleur irradiait dans son ventre et le reste de son corps. Il se sentait courbaturé de partout, comme s'il était passé sous les sabots d'un taureau, ce qu'il n'avait heureusement jamais expérimenté.

Il était clair qu'à ce rythme il lui faudrait plus que la journée et demi qu'il avait initialement prévu. Si Tornado était en pleine forme pour réduire ce temps de moitié, ce n'était pas son cas. Il optait plus pour trois jours de chevauchée en comptant de longues périodes de repos.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre un tel délai. Le mieux était encore de s'arrêter à mi-chemin à San Juan Capistrano. Il enverrait de là un message pour le capitaine à San Diego.

Fort de cette résolution, le trajet se poursuivit plus sereinement.

.

Alejandro s'enferma dans sa chambre dès qu'ils eurent retrouvé l'hacienda. Personne ne l'arrêta. Tous les domestiques et vaqueros connaissaient la nouvelle de la mort de Diego. Aucun d'entre eux ne chercha à engager une quelconque conversation.

Garcia trouva place dans un fauteuil du salon. Il ne vit pas vraiment la bouteille de vin apparaître sur la table. Il se retrouva à la regarder pensivement un verre plein entre ses mains sans qu'il parvienne à y tremper les lèvres.

Bernardo disparut dans la chambre de son maître et ami de la même manière qu'Alejandro dans la sienne. Des doutes étaient venus s'insinuer dans son esprit. L'idée de Diego mort commençait à y prendre la place.

Il se dépêcha de gagner le passage secret. Il fallait s'occuper de Tornado. Son entrain disparut dès qu'il entra dans le réduit attenant à la chambre. Trois plumes d'Aigle en forme de Z se trouvaient sur la table. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise qui se trouvait là, infiniment soulagé.

Diego était vivant. Il en avait la preuve. Un détour par la grotte le lui confirma. Tornado et les affaires de Zorro avaient disparu. Une rapide inspection de la penderie prouva qu'il avait aussi emmené d'autres affaires.

Il récupéra les plumes d'Aigle et les rangea dans le tiroir. Les autres, taillées, n'étaient plus là. Diego avait tout emporté.

Il n'y avait aucune lettre, aucun mot qu'aurait pu lui laissé le jeune homme. Bernardo en conclut que l'affaire devait rester discrète. Personne ne devait apprendre qu'il était vivant. Quand bien même les jours prochains seraient un supplice face à la douleur de don Alejandro d'avoir perdu son fils et Garcia un de ses meilleurs amis.

.

- Tu as bien compris ce que tu dois faire ?

- Oui, señor Zorro.

- Bien, alors va.

Le vaquero de don Javier s'éclipsa prestement. Diego savait l'avoir bien choisi. Le jeune Horacio était un très bon cavalier qui remplirait sa mission mieux que n'importe qui ici. Pour l'avoir déjà rencontré, le don savait pouvoir lui faire confiance. Avant minuit, le capitaine Toledano aurait son message.

Il pressa les flancs de Tornado quand il vit Horacio lancer son cheval au galop vers San Diego. Il était temps de trouver un endroit où se reposer à présent. Un endroit où se soigner aussi.

Sa main se pressa sur sa blessure au côté. Le sang tinta ses doigts. Tornado hennit à l'odeur du sang.

- Ce n'est rien, le rassura Diego.

Mais son ton n'était pas convaincant. En fait, Diego lui-même ne croyait pas ses mots. Tornado secoua la tête. L'état de son cavalier ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

.

- Capitaine !

- Oui ?

- Un homme demande à vous voir. Il vient de Capistrano.

- Qu'il entre.

L'adolescent qui pénétra dans le bureau d'Arturo Toledano semblait aussi fatigué qu'énergique. Il reconnut en lui le cavalier épuisé et plus encore l'étincelle dans ses yeux.

Le garçon vérifia qu'ils étaient seuls pour s'avancer, un pli en main.

- Capitaine Arturo Toledano ? s'enquit-il.

- C'est moi.

- J'ai un message pour vous.

Nouveau coup d'œil dans la pièce. Reprise de parole à voix basse.

- C'est Zorro qui m'envoie.

Arturo se redressa d'un bond. Il contourna le bureau en toute hâte.

- Zorro ?

- Sí, Capitàn.

Arturo s'empara du billet avec fébrilité que le garçon lui abandonna avec un sourire satisfait. Le militaire lui fit signe distraitement qu'il pouvait s'asseoir avant de se plonger dans la lecture du bref message.

_Capitaine Toledano,_

_Los Angeles est pris__e__ par José Sebastian Varga. Malgré la gravité de la situation, rien n'est encore perdu. Retrouvez-moi __demain __à la mission de San Juan Capistrano avec des hommes sûrs._

_Que personne ne connaisse votre destination, il en va de l'avenir de la Californie._

_Votre serviteur,_

_Zorro_

- Quand l'as-tu vu ? interrogea Arturo à l'adolescent.

- Aujourd'hui, dans l'après-midi.

- Était-il seul ?

- Sí, señor.

Le capitaine prit le temps de réfléchir.

- Te sens-tu prêt à nous accompagner dès maintenant pour retourner à Capistrano ?

Horacio bondit sur ses pieds.

- Oui, capitaine ! Mais ma monture…

- Nous t'en donnerons une.

.

La cabane était suffisamment grande pour que monture et cavalier tiennent à l'intérieur. Elle ne tolérerait pas un occupant supplémentaire, pas plus qu'elle n'admettait une vive agitation en ses murs. Néanmoins elle était suffisante aux deux compagnons.

Tornado se trouvait devant la porte, bloquant l'accès à toute tentative d'intrusion. Il était attentif au moindre geste de Diego. Le jeune homme avait ôté cape, masque et chapeau de Zorro. Les sacs de selle près de lui, il terminait d'y ranger ses affaires. Le bandage autour de son ventre serrait le nouveau pansement qu'il avait réalisé tant bien que mal. Si Avila avait été présent, il l'aurait sermonné. Ses points avaient sauté, au premier mouvement trop intense, la blessure à peine fermée se rouvrirait. Tornado secoua la tête, contrarié. Il n'aimait pas le voir blessé. Il ne voulait pas de nouveau sentir l'odeur du sang.

Malgré la fatigue, Diego remit son masque. Il doutait que quelqu'un le trouve ici, Tornado ne permettrait à personne d'entrer, mais il préférait parer à toute éventualité. C'était Zorro que Toledano devait retrouver à Capistrano, pas don Diego.

.

La clarté prodiguée par la lune permettait une avancée sans embûche. Arturo chevauchait en tête de l'expédition. Horacio le suivait de près, avant deux lanciers et les dons de l'armée de la Vega. À son grand regret, ils encadraient Raquel. Sa femme pouvait être particulièrement têtue. Il lui aurait fallu l'enfermer en cellule pour qu'elle ne les accompagne pas. Et encore, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle y serait resté longtemps. Son épouse refusait de le quitter. Elle souhait en outre ardemment corriger ses erreurs passées. Elle contribuerait à la chute de l'Aigle, rien ni personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

Le capitaine soupira. La présence de Raquel le perturbait. Il aurait tant voulu la savoir à l'abri... Comme elle l'avait judicieusement fait remarquer, elle n'était pas plus en sécurité à San Diego que près de l'Aigle. Ses rares hommes de confiance laissés à la caserne ne pourraient pas faire grand chose face à une escouade armée. Il détestait quand elle avait raison.

Le caporal Mirà se porta à sa hauteur.

- Capitaine !

- Oui, Caporal ?

- Que ferons-nous une fois là-bas ? Avons-nous un plan ?

- Nous avons le trajet pour y réfléchir.


	11. Rencontre

**Chapitre 11 – Rencontre**

.

Tout était silencieux. Arturo mit pied à terre sans qu'une parole n'ait été échangée.

- Horacio, appela-t-il.

- Sí, capitán ?

- Zorro t'a-t-il dit autre chose ?

- Non, señor. Il m'a seulement demandé de vous remettre le message.

Le regard du capitaine fit un tour d'horizon. Nul n'était visible aux abords de la mission, personne ne se tenait dissimulé dans les fourrés proches.

Le jour était là depuis plusieurs heures. La fatigue de la chevauchée et de la nuit blanche se faisaient sentir. La faim les tenaillait. Malgré cela personne ne songea à se plaindre, il y avait trop en jeu.

Raquel le rejoignit, déléguant les rênes de sa monture au caporal Mirà.

- Arturo ?

- Oui.

- Ne crois-tu pas que notre présence puisse dissuader Zorro de se montrer ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- C'est toi qu'il voulait rencontrer.

- Il m'a prié de venir avec des hommes sûrs, Raquel.

- Nous ignorons quand il se montrera et je pense qu'il faudrait que tu sois seul à ce moment là. Nous pourrions t'attendre à l'hacienda de don Javier. Il fait partie de l'Armée lui aussi. Il nous recevra sans peine.

- Tu as raison, comme toujours, ma chérie.

- Pas toujours, hélas.

Il chassa de la main le sous-entendu de son passif avec l'Aigle.

- Horacio, peux-tu les guider jusqu'à l'hacienda de ton maître ?

- Oui, capitaine !

L'énergie de l'adolescent semblait intacte, presque inépuisable. Des cernes marquaient pourtant ses yeux. Arturo discerna encore la lueur de joie qu'accentuait son sourire. Il était fier et heureux de les aider.

- Caporal, dit-il en se tournant vers lui, vous avez entendu ma femme. Je vous retrouverai là-bas.

- Oui, capitaine. À vos ordres.

.

Arturo mena son cheval sous le couvert des arbres. Il se résolut à l'attente assis sur un rocher. Il pouvait voir de son poste quiconque approcherait de la mission.

La fatigue risquait de lui faire rater quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. À patienter ainsi il sentait que le sommeil pourrait facilement l'emporter.

- Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt, capitaine.

La voix lui fit faire un bond de surprise. Il fit volte-face tout en dégainant son épée.

- Zorro !

- Buenos dias, señor.

Toledano remit en place l'épée en partie sortie de son fourreau. La vision du Renard devant lui le soulageait d'un grand poids.

- Buenos dias, señor Zorro, salua-t-il avec le sourire. Voilà longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus.

- J'aurais préféré vous revoir dans de meilleures circonstances, capitaine.

- Moi de même.

Zorro s'adossa au tronc d'un arbre près de lui.

- J'ai aperçu vos compagnons sur la route.

- Ils se rendent chez don Javier. Je dois les y retrouver.

- Bonne initiative. Vous même devez espérer quelque repos après cette nuit.

- Il n'y aura pas de repos tant que Varga ne se trouvera pas en cellule !

- Un point sur lequel nous nous accordons, mais asseyez-vous. Inutile de vous fatiguer inutilement, conserver vos forces pour les combats que nous ne manquerons pas de mener bientôt.

Toledano reprit place sur le rocher.

- Que savez-vous de la situation de Los Angeles ?

- Pas davantage que vous, j'en ai peur. Qu'avez-vous appris ?

Arturo rapporta succinctement la mort de don Diego, les prisonniers de l'Aigle et le message diffusé dans la région.

- Il a les moyens de tenir ses engagements, termina-t-il dans un soupir. Avec les hommes à sa disposition, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que la Californie ne soit définitivement entre ses mains.

- Varga ne peut tenir seul une telle position. Il a besoin d'appuis, d'argent pour cela.

Le Renard rassembla ses souvenirs et ce qu'il en avait déduit.

- Un comte russe est à Los Angeles, Kolinko. Il a fourni un canon à l'Aigle.

- Un canon ?

- L'arme a été détruite, mais le comte est toujours là.

- Détruite ? s'amusa le militaire en imaginant comment une telle chose avait pu se produire. Voilà déjà un point positif. Vous dites que le comte est toujours en ville ?

- Kolinko a promis des comptes à Varga.

- En échange de la Californie ?

- Nombre de pays seraient prêts à verser des sommes considérables pour l'obtenir.

- Kolinko aurait ces fonds en sa possession ? Pour Varga ? Hmm... ce serait la seule explication logique, en effet.

Zorro chassa de ses pensées le señor Brighton, premier choix de l'Aigle, pour revenir à l'essentiel.

- Varga n'a pas l'argent, pas encore. Ou la situation serait différente.

- Il nous faut donc nous en emparer.

- C'est cela.

- Avez-vous déjà un plan ?

- L'ébauche d'un plan seulement. Voyez-vous, je crois que le comte Kolinko n'a pas amené les fonds à Los Angeles. Avec l'Aigle, ça n'aurait pas été prudent.

- Il va donc faire venir les fonds au pueblo.

- Je le pense. Kolinko a un trésorier. Je présume qu'il s'en chargera.

- Il nous faut donc l'intercepter.

- Nous aurons alors porté un coup important à l'Aigle.

- Mais ensuite ? Qui sait comment cet homme va réagir à la nouvelle. C'est un lunatique aussi fou que dangereux !

- J'en ai peur. Seuls nous ne réussirons pas. L'armée réunie par don Alejandro de la Vega nous permettrait de régler cette affaire, mais réunir les dons...

- Un point après l'autre, señor Zorro. Je gage qu'une fois l'argent en notre possession, il nous sera plus facile d'intervenir. Plutôt que devancer Varga, menons-le à la faute.

- Voilà une idée qui me plaît, capitaine.

- Un problème demeure. Quand et d'où viendra l'argent destiné à Varga ? Je sais par Raquel qu'il a d'abord opéré dans les provinces du nord, il arrivera donc vraisemblablement de Monterey. Mais quand ? Peut-être est-il déjà trop tard !

- Si l'Aigle est pressé, ce n'est pas le cas de Kolinko. Il a déjà retardé la transaction, la prise de Los Angeles doit sembler loin à Varga.

- Pensez-vous que tout se passera aujourd'hui ?

- Je ne l'espère pas, intercepter l'argent serait difficile. Je doute que l'opération ait lieu en plein jour. Je vous l'ai dit, Kolinko est un homme prudent.

- La nuit prochaine alors.

- Il nous faudra être en place pour le vérifier. Néanmoins il n'est pas temps de se mettre en route. Il est plus important pour chacun de se reposer. Vous avez fait déjà un long chemin jusqu'ici, capitaine. Gagnez l'hacienda de don Javier. Je vous y retrouverai peu après l'heure du déjeuner.

- Il ne nous faudra pas perdre de temps sur le trajet.

- Don Javier vous fournira des chevaux frais, j'en suis sûr. Pour le reste, nous aviserons sur le chemin.

- Zorro, ma femme nous a accompagnés jusqu'ici et... eh bien, je doute qu'elle accepte de rester à Capistrano. Mais nous suivre à Los Angeles...

- Le monastère San Gabriel pourra l'accueillir, elle comme les autres. Ou comptiez-vous dormir à la belle étoile, capitaine ?

Arturo éclata de rire à cette idée. Son compagnon avait décidément songé à tout. Ce qui lui faisait penser que...

- Nous allons donc chevaucher côte à côte, señor Zorro.

- Une pratique guère dans mes habitudes, mais elle s'impose en ces temps troublés.

- Ce sera un honneur de combattre à vos côtés, je vous prie de le croire.

Zorro accepta la remarque avec gratitude.

- C'est vous qui m'honorez par de telles paroles, capitaine.

Arturo se détendit pour ce qui lui semblait être la première fois depuis des semaines. Il eut un sourire reconnaissant pour le Renard avant de se lever.

- Je vous dis donc à tout à l'heure, señor.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent. Zorro vit le capitaine s'éloigner en même temps que Tornado le rejoignait.

- Que dirais-tu d'une longue ballade nous menant jusqu'à Los Angeles ?

Tornado s'ébroua, la perspective lui plaisait. Son cavalier retint un rire, l'animal ne savait pas encore que la ballade se ferait au temps le plus chaud de la journée. Il ne fallait mieux pas ou il aurait été capable de refuser de se laisser monter. Pas que marcher par une pareille chaleur à l'heure de la siesta le dérangerait, c'était surtout l'idée de son ami blessé devant la supporter qui ne lui plairait pas. Avoir pour monture le cheval le plus intelligent de Californie n'était pas toujours la meilleure chose qui soit au monde...


	12. Le piège

**Chapitre 12 – Le piège**

.

Zorro salua respectueusement don Javier et ses invités. Les mots étaient à l'économie avec la chaleur de l'après-midi. Peu de phrases furent échangées mais le Renard constata que chacun dardait sur lui un visage chargé de soulagement. L'espoir semblait revenu avec sa présence. Il ne cesserait jamais de s'étonner de l'impact qu'il avait sur les gens.

Don Javier leur assura qu'il allait tenir prêt les membres de l'armée de la Vega du sud de la Californie. Un message de la part de Zorro ou du capitaine Toledano et ils se précipiteraient en soutien à Los Angeles. Les trois hommes convinrent d'un signe de reconnaissance au cas où leur ennemi chercherait à profiter de la situation. Les chevaux sellés, il fut temps ensuite au groupe de prendre la direction du nord.

Comme le Renard l'avait fait à l'aller, ils délaissèrent el Camino Real pour les chemins de traverse. Leur chevauchée se fit en silence, à la recherche de la moindre ombre pouvant leur épargner la fournaise environnante.

Zorro et Toledano montaient en tête. La présence de l'autre les rassurait quand ils pensaient à ce qui les attendait dans les jours à venir. Le duo fascinait leurs suiveurs. Le hors-la-loi et le militaire alliés, voilà qui n'était pas coutumier. Les habits noirs et bleus tranchaient sur les ocres du paysage. Eux seuls semblaient insensibles à la chaleur insupportable. À les voir, tout devenait possible.

.

Ils atteignirent les environs de Los Angeles plus tôt qu'ils ne le pensaient. Zorro les guida vers la mission San Gabriel. Ils devaient y laisser la femme du capitaine. Ils comptaient aussi en profiter pour prendre quelques instants de repos.

Le père Felipe remercia le ciel d'avoir entendu ses prières quand il les découvrit à la porte du monastère. Son attention se porta sur le bandit à qui il aurait voulu demander des nouvelles de don Diego. L'homme ignora les questions qu'il lisait sur son visage.

- Don Luis, don Miguel, appela-t-il, vous resterez ici avec la señora Toledano. Votre présence à Los Angeles ne doit pas être connue. Capitaine ?

- Caporal, vous et vos hommes resterez ici également.

- Mais, capitaine...

- Non, caporal. L'affaire est entendue ainsi.

Toledano jeta un œil au Renard, le quel signa son assentiment d'un léger hochement de tête. Il était plus sage pour l'instant de ne pas montrer l'étendue de leurs forces à Varga, bien faibles pour l'instant. À deux, ils sauraient récupérer l'argent de Kolinko. Les chances qu'une escouade armée accompagne son trésorier étaient infimes. En outre Arturo ne faisait pas équipe avec n'importe qui.

Le caporal observa tour à tour son supérieur et Zorro. La compréhension se fit en même temps que l'inquiétude. Ne pas les accompagner ne lui plaisait pas, mais les ordres étaient les ordres.

- Bien, capitaine, nous vous attendrons au monastère. Cependant si vous n'êtes pas revenus à l'aube, nous partirons à votre recherche.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, caporal !

À l'écart, Raquel s'était rapprochée de Zorro. Le bandit caressait la tête de son cheval. Tornado n'avait pas aimé la chevauchée de l'après-midi. Il s'était arrêté à plusieurs reprises sans que son maître le demande pour l'inciter à faire une pause. Zorro était plus têtu que lui, l'animal avait dû reprendre chaque fois sa route sans qu'il se soit reposé. Il sentait qu'il voulait repartir. À sa façon de se tenir, il devinait une nuit agitée dont il raffolait d'ordinaire. Sauf que cette fois son ami était blessé. Il pouvait prétendre que son état n'était pas grave, lui savait ce qu'il en était.

- Señor, dit tout bas Raquel, faites attention.

À sa voix il comprit qu'elle ne parlait pas tant pour lui que Toledano.

- Vous n'avez pas d'inquiétude à avoir, señora.

- Le croyez-vous ? C'est de l'Aigle qu'il s'agit.

- Je veillerai sur le capitaine, je vous le promets.

Sa réponse la rassura. Son mari regardait vers eux, elle ne continua pas plus la conversation. Pourtant elle aurait voulu lui demander qui allait le protéger, lui, s'il veillait sur Arturo. Si Tornado avait pu parler, il lui aurait assuré qu'il s'en chargeait et qu'il remplissait sa mission comme personne.

.

Leur poste était idéal. Ils voyaient tout mais personne ne pouvait les voir. Postés de chaque côté de la route menant à Monterey, ils guettaient l'arrivée du trésorier du comte Kolinko.

Zorro avait choisi la route du roi pour mettre en place le piège. Il avait longuement réfléchi avant de choisir, mais il semblait logique que leur homme emprunte ce chemin plutôt qu'un autre. Il n'était pas de la région et el Camino Real était davantage le gage de sûreté que les autres avec Varga souverain de Californie.

Il était certain qu'il passerait ce soir. D'après le padre, il n'y avait pas eu de mouvements à Los Angeles, les indigènes qui avaient espionné le pueblo l'avait assuré. Innocent avait lui même juré sur sa vie qu'aucun étranger n'était entré dans la ville. Il pouvait citer chaque entrée et venue depuis la veille. Le Renard n'en demandait pas tant.

Le caporal Mirà avait assuré à son supérieur qu'il étudierait les informations obtenues par les indiens. Ils pourraient s'en servir pour la suite.

.

L'attente se faisait longue quand les sabots d'un cheval attirèrent leur curiosité. Ce ne pouvait être ni Tornado ni le cheval du capitaine. Quelqu'un approchait.

La clarté de la lune permit bientôt de distinguer deux hommes à cheval, le trésorier de Kolinko et le messager qui lui avait été envoyé. L'homme de Varga ouvrait le chemin, une main sur les rênes, une autre à sa ceinture. Pistolet ou rapière, impossible de le savoir de leur position.

Aucune escorte ne leur était alloué, l'Aigle comme le Russe misait sur la discrétion. Une erreur qui les arrangeait bien.

Zorro avait vu juste, songea avec soulagement Toledano. Le temps défilant, il avait fini par douter. D'un signe invisible pour les cavaliers, le Renard lança l'offensive.

Arturo jaillit des rochers derrière lesquels il était caché pour se poster en silence sur la route à la suite de leur objectif. Zorro fit de même à l'avant, l'absence de bruit en moins.

- Buenas Tardes, señores, salua-t-il pistolet en main. Il fait bien sombre pour une promenade.

- Zorro ! s'exclama l'autre et l'intéressé apprit que c'était une arme à feu qu'il y avait à sa ceinture.

L'épée eut été dérisoire, il l'avait délaissé pour dégainer à son tour. Derrière lui le trésorier guettait une ouverture pour lancer son cheval au galop. Un regard en arrière lui apprit que la retraite était impossible. Avec le chapeau et l'ample cape dissimulant son uniforme, impossible de reconnaître là un militaire. Zorro lui avait demandé d'ôter sa veste et le fourreau de son épée -arme qu'il avait à la main-, et de mettre un foulard sur son visage. Avec la nuit, le capitaine était méconnaissable.

- Je vois que vous me connaissez, mais je n'ai pas la joie de connaître votre identité. Votre nom, señor !

- Écartez-vous, Zorro, ou je tire !

Le Renard l'ignora pour s'adresser à l'homme derrière lui.

- Señor, vous avez fait un long chemin jusqu'à nous. Permettez que je vous soulage de vos encombrants bagages.

Il désigna les sacs de selle, puis pointa les deux hommes de son arme.

- Décidez-vous, señores, mon temps est précieux. Je ne...

La suite de sa phrase se perdit dans le bruit du tir du messager. Anticipant la manœuvre, Zorro évita la balle aisément et fit feu à son tour. Son coup atteignit sa cible. Le bras transpercé arracha un cri de douleur au tireur. Le pistolet chuta au sol.

Zorro abandonna le sien et dégaina son épée.

- Señor, poursuivit-il, je sais aussi bien manier la lame et l'arme de mon compagnon est chargée. Voulez-vous, s'il vous plaît, me remettre l'argent ?

Se faire attaquer avait de quoi les mettre en colère, mais que le bandit demande poliment les choses était une véritable insulte. La situation plutôt stable jusque là prit un tournant plus vindicatif.

Le messager lança son cheval sur Zorro. Derrière lui le trésorier pressa les flancs de sa monture tout aussi fort et se coucha sur la selle. Le Renard évita l'ennemi et son épée. Toledano tira.

La balle manqua sa cible et ricocha sur un rocher près de l'encolure du cheval du russe. L'animal prit peur, se cabra. Le cavalier tomba à terre, la monture poursuivit sa course. L'argent toujours sur son dos.

Si l'étranger se dépêcha de gagner les rochers pour se protéger d'un nouveau projectile, l'autre revint à la charge. Zorro engagea le combat.

Il aurait aimé profiter de la joute, même si ce n'était pas des conditions idéales pour ça. Le tiraillement de ses muscles et le bandage autour de son ventre lui dictèrent tout autre chose. Il désarma au plus vite son adversaire.

Toledano récupéra l'arme. L'homme choisit de filer, non sans récupérer au passage le trésorier russe derrière ses rochers. Zorro rengaina avec le sourire.

- Eh bien, capitaine, je trouve que ça s'est plutôt bien passé, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

- Pardonnez-moi, Zorro, mais nous n'avons pas l'argent. Je ne vois rien de réjouissant à cela.

- En êtes-vous sûr ? s'amusa-t-il avant de siffler longuement.

Comme toujours, Tornado répondit aussitôt à l'appel de son maître. Un changement était toutefois notable. Deux chevaux l'accompagnaient. Arturo reconnut très vite sa monture fermant la marche tandis que l'étalon noir menait celui du russe par les rênes.

- Je crois qu'ils ont un prisonnier, remarqua Zorro sans se départir de son sourire. Pensez-vous qu'il puisse rejoindre nos rangs ou craignez-vous qu'il les corrompe ?

- C'est votre cheval qui corrompt le mien ! s'éberlua Arturo quand il vint se poster près de lui.

- Un militaire dans l'âme, il a aidé à la capture d'un de nos ennemis et attend maintenant vos ordres.

- Le votre est tout aussi discipliné, quoique bandit comme vous.

- Bandit ? Capitaine, vous me peinez !

Arturo éclata de rire.


	13. Le plan

**Chapitre 13 – Le plan**

.

- Des incompétents, voilà ce que vous êtes ! explosa Varga. Je ne suis entouré que d'une bande d'incapables !

Autour de lui, le silence s'était fait. Les regards étaient pour la plupart vissés sur le sol. Le trésorier du comte se tenait en retrait, cherchant du regard protection auprès de lui. Greco et Kolinko semblaient les seuls à ne pas prendre ombrage de la colère de l'Aigle. Pour sa part, le Russe n'appréciait guère les remontrances de celui qui se prétendait son allié.

- Vous disiez tenir Los Angeles, je constate que ce n'est pas le cas.

- Je tiens Los Angeles ! riposta l'Aigle aussitôt. Ce ne sont pas quelques bâtiments vides qui nous entourent ! L'armée de la Vega est réduite à néant.

- Ce fait est discutable. La présence de Zorro est, elle, avérée.

- Si vous m'aviez remis les fonds plus tôt comme convenu, nous ne serions pas dans cette situation !

- Que comptez-vous faire pour y remédier ?

- Greco !

- Oui, señor.

- Formez des patrouilles. Je veux Zorro mort avant la nuit !

Greco obéit. Néanmoins il ne croyait pas à l'efficacité d'une telle méthode. Il se garda de le dire à Varga, ç'aurait été parler à un mur. Kolinko était apparemment du même avis. Il eut une grimace à l'annonce mais resta coi.

.

À la mission San Gabriel, l'heure était à la réflexion. Après le retour victorieux de Zorro et du capitaine, chacun avait savouré le repos. L'argent en lieu sûr, le jour revenu, il est maintenant temps de mettre au point un plan pour que cesse enfin la domination de Varga sur la région.

- Une bataille semble inévitable, réfléchit Arturo après avoir mis en commun toutes les informations dont ils disposaient.

- Serions-nous assez nombreux ? demanda le caporal Mirà.

- Avec les lanciers et l'armée de la Vega, oui. Les combats seraient difficiles, mais nous serions à égalité, sans doute même supérieur en nombre.

- La surprise est la meilleure façon de s'assurer la victoire dans ce cas. Qu'en pensez-vous, señor Zorro ?

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, caporal. Nous ne devons pas laisser l'occasion à l'Aigle d'organiser sa défense. Il faut le surprendre. Réunir les dons est une première étape, libérer les prisonniers une autre. Ensuite, nous pourrons mettre à mal l'Aigle et ses hommes.

- Comment réunir l'armée ?

La question de don Luis était pertinente, cruciale même. À Capistrano, don Javier avait assuré qu'il tiendrait près les hommes du sud de la Californie. Restait ceux du nord.

- Il faut détourner l'attention de Varga.

- Une diversion, capitaine ?

- Il faut le pousser à la faute, dit Zorro en se remémorant la conversation de la veille avec Toledano.

- Comment ?

C'est Raquel qui répondit à la question du don.

- Les plumes d'aigle, c'est son moyen de communication.

- Ma chérie, je n'ai pas décrypté la totalité du code de ces plumes malgré ton aide, lui rappela son mari.

Il avait en effet passé ces dernières semaines à résoudre cette énigme, comme il s'était promis de le faire lors de son commandement à Los Angeles. Mais certaines coupes dans les plumes restaient encore obscures.

- Nous en connaissons l'essentiel, répliqua Raquel. C'est suffisant pour piéger l'Aigle.

- Avez-vous également une idée sur la façon de le piéger, señora ? interrogea Zorro qui se souvenait particulièrement bien de ses talents en la matière.

Raquel prit le temps de la réflexion. Elle avait certes travaillé avec l'Aigle, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle connaissait bien le personnage. Mais peut-être que...

- L'Aigle ne doit avoir qu'un seul objectif en ce moment même, capturer Zorro. Nous devons lui faire parvenir le message selon lequel nous savons où et quand il se trouvera.

- Pensez-vous que cela suffira ? s'enquit le futur appât.

- Oui. L'Aigle ne laissera pas passer une telle occasion. Rien ne dit cependant qu'il s'y rendra lui-même.

- Ce n'est pas important, dit Arturo. Il suffit de l'occuper.

- J'attirerai ses hommes dans le piège que vous aurez tendu avec vos soldats, décida Zorro. Leur disparition attisera sa colère et sa volonté de m'attraper. Don Luis et le caporal se chargeront de réunir l'armée du nord. Don Miguel, vous gagnerez Capistrano et direz à Don Javier et aux autres de nous rejoindre. Nous frapperons ensuite.

- Et moi, demanda Raquel, quel sera mon rôle ?

- Tu resteras ici avec le padre.

- Je ne vais pas rester ici à attendre, Arturo !

- Ma chérie...

- Il n'en est pas question !

S'il ne l'enfermait pas quelque part, elle irait les rejoindre dans la bataille. Le capitaine le devinait. Quand sa femme avait décidé quelque chose, il était particulièrement difficile de l'en empêcher. Voire impossible.

Il ne pouvait pourtant pas l'emmener avec lui et la laisser à la protection d'un des caballeros ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié. C'était en supposant bien sûr qu'elle accepte de les accompagner. Là encore, il n'y croyait pas.

Zorro partageait ses inquiétudes. Il avait appris à connaître la señora. Ses pensées suivirent le même chemin que celles du capitaine. Une idée lui vint.

- Je pense savoir ce que pourrait faire la señora pour nous aider.

- Sans courir le moindre danger ? espéra Arturo.

- Avec l'Aigle, personne n'est en sécurité nulle part, trancha Raquel.

Arturo soupira. Être son mari était épuisant certains jours. Il se demandait si ses nerfs tiendraient le choc lorsqu'ils auraient des enfants. Car quelque chose lui disait qu'ils tiendraient davantage de sa femme que de lui pour le caractère. Et vu le tempérament de Raquel...

Zorro se tourna vers le père Felipe. Il le pointa du doigt, puis désigna le docteur Avila un peu plus loin tout en reprenant la parole.

- Padre, vous pouvez circuler sans être inquiété. Il en est de même pour le docteur. La señora Toledano se joindra à vous.

- Où devrons-nous aller ?

- À l'hacienda de la Vega. Don Alejandro et le sergent Garcia doivent se joindre à nous.

- Comment faire ?

- Votre vin, padre. Et un somnifère du docteur.

- Que je me chargerai de distribuer aux hommes de l'Aigle à l'hacienda, termina Raquel avec un sourire à cette perspective. N'est-ce-pas ?

- Tout à fait. Je pense qu'aucun de vous ne risquera quoi que ce soit. Qu'en pensez-vous, capitaine ?

- Ma foi, l'idée me semble bonne. Avec Don Alejandro et le sergent Garcia, nous pourrions être plus efficaces ensuite. Les dons seront plus à même de s'engager dans la bataille s'ils constatent que l'initiateur de l'armée est prêt à les guider. Quant au sergent, malgré sa naïveté, c'est un excellent soldat. Il serait le mieux placé pour aider à reprendre la caserne. Je suis néanmoins inquiet.

- À quel sujet, capitaine ?

- Don Alejandro. Il a perdu son fils. Croyez-vous que...

Arturo s'interrompit subitement en voyant le padre échanger un regard avec le médecin.

- Señores ?

Les deux hommes reportèrent leur attention sur le Renard. Zorro retint un soupir, mais capitula.

- Don Diego est vivant.

La surprise se disputa au soulagement sur les visages. Il poursuivit.

- Personne ne doit le savoir pour l'instant, pas même don Alejandro.

- Pourquoi ? s'insurgea le capitaine. Il a le droit de savoir.

- L'état de don Diego... je refuse de donner de faux espoirs à don Alejandro. Si son fils est toujours vivant lorsque l'Aigle sera tombé, il sera temps de lui dire, pas avant.

- Mais...

- N'ayez crainte, il est entre de bonnes mains.


	14. À l'hacienda

**Chapitre 14 – À l'hacienda**

.

Faire parvenir le message à l'Aigle fut le point le plus difficile de leur plan. Chacun d'entre eux avait une place définie et, même en s'en libérant, atteindre Varga était compliqué.

C'est Zorro qui eut l'idée. Pour gagner Los Angeles sans se faire voir, il ne voyait qu'un des indiens de la mission. Leur discrétion était connue, ils avaient en outre réussi à glaner bon nombre d'informations aux abords du pueblo sans qu'on les remarque.

Après avoir découpé la plume d'aigle donnée par le Renard -et pourquoi en avait-il en sa possession, Arturo aurait bien voulu le savoir-, ils la remirent à Innocent. Il était le mieux placé pour remplir cette mission.

Zorro discuta un peu avec lui sur la façon de gagner la demeure de Varga. Il le quitta satisfait. L'Indien ne se ferait pas prendre.

Ainsi chacun passa à l'action. Zorro et les soldats mirent en place le piège, les dons partirent réunir l'armée de la Vega. Et les autres gagnèrent l'hacienda de don Alejandro.

.

Raquel était maîtresse d'elle-même. Le visage grave, elle reflétait un sérieux déroutant pour le médecin et le padre à ses côtés. Intérieurement, c'était tout autre chose. Sa mission la grisait. Elle avait hâte de la mettre en œuvre.

Ce n'était pas tant racheter ses fautes qui était important ici. Bien sûr, elle le souhaitait ardemment. Ce qui importait le plus, c'était de faire comme les hommes. C'était pour ça qu'elle s'était tournée vers l'Aigle en premier lieu, pour vivre quelque chose d'exaltant.

La société actuelle ne lui permettait pas de s'épanouir. Selon ses codes, elle aurait dû se cantonner à la tenue du ménage et à sa toilette. Elle ne devait pas se préoccuper du travail de son mari et de ses soucis quotidiens comme une femme d'haciendado de devait pas se charger de la vente du bétail et de l'élevage des chevaux.

Caricaturait-elle ? Oui, sans doute. Ce qui n'empêchait pas une grande part de vérité dans ses propos. La bienséance aurait voulu qu'elle reste à San Diego à se ronger les sangs. La bienséance l'avait conduit à rejoindre l'Aigle tant elle avait en horreur ce rôle.

Arturo n'avait pas fait la même erreur deux fois. Il l'impliquait davantage dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Son épouse était une femme d'action. C'était ce qui l'avait fait tomber sous son charme il y a des années. Il avait fini par l'oublier. La façon dont cela s'était rappelé à son bon souvenir avait été la pire qui soit. En tant que soldat du roi, voir sa femme s'allier avec l'ennemi... il ne voulait jamais revivre ça.

Ce qui était arrivé leur avait permis de se remettre en question. Jamais Raquel et lui n'avaient été en si parfait accord. C'était comme au début, il y avait entre eux la même flamme, la même énergie qui leur donnait le sentiment que tout était possible. L'amour avait bien des pouvoirs. Leur situation actuelle en était une des multiples preuves.

.

Deux hommes gardaient l'entrée de l'hacienda. D'autres patrouillaient aux alentours. L'Aigle était déterminé à ne pas perdre ses prisonniers et à capturer quiconque leur viendrait en aide.

Le padre arrêta la voiture près d'eux. Raquel réajusta le foulard sur sa tête.

- Je suis le père Felipe, annonça le padre en mettant dans sa voix toute la force dont il était capable, nous venons voir don Alejandro.

Il n'avait pas dit qu'il l'exigeait, mais le ton était là. Aucun des deux hommes ne se présenta. Barbu et Fil-de-fer, décida de les nommer Raquel, ne connaissaient rien de la politesse.

Un instant perdue dans ses souvenirs, elle n'entendit pas les échanges entre Barbu et le padre. Fil-de-fer disparut dans l'hacienda, pour revenir accompagné de Petit.

- Padre ? demanda-t-il et à sa voix rauque Raquel se dit qu'elle n'avait pas choisi le meilleur surnom.

- Felipe, je suis padre Felipe. Et voici le docteur Avila et sa nièce. Nous sommes venus rendre visite à don Alejandro pour lui apporter notre soutien après sa perte.

- Sa perte ?

- Tais-toi, abruti.

Fil-de-fer était donc le plus stupide des trois et il avait l'air d'agacer facilement Petit.

- C'est une bonne attention, Padre, reprit-il, mais don Alejandro ne reçoit pas.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Parce que...

- Padre, dit Avila sans se soucier d'interrompre Petit, nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter. Les tonneaux ne doivent pas rester à la chaleur.

- Des tonneaux ? dit Barbu. De vin ?

- Mettez-vous autre chose dans des tonneaux ?

Sa question n'attendait pas de réponse. Barbu et Fil-de-fer s'approchèrent de la voiture. Deux fûts de petite taille étaient posés à l'arrière du véhicule.

- Ils sont pour don Alejandro, dit Felipe.

Barbu et Petit se regardèrent avec le même air de connivence.

- Nous allons lui porter, dit Petit.

- Et en profiter pour boire ce qui ne vous est pas destiné, termina le padre.

- Allons, mon père, ne soyez pas si soupçonneux !

- Je remettrai ces tonneaux à don Alejandro en personne ou ils resteront là.

Petit hésita. Ils avaient pour ordre de ne laisser entrer personne. En même temps les visiteurs n'avaient rien de dangereux. Un prêtre, un médecin et une señorita, on avait vu pire comme danger. Et puis ils avaient du vin, ce qui n'était pas négligeable puisque de la Vega avait fait fermer sa cave à double tour. La clé était introuvable et la porte bien trop solide pour qu'ils réussissent à l'enfoncer. Son épaule pouvait en témoigner.

Raquel attendait le moment propice pour agir. Elle vit le cheminement des pensées de Petit, les regards de convoitise de Barbu et Fil-de-fer. C'était le moment.

- Padre, dit-elle d'une petite voix, nous pourrions peut-être leur permettre de trinquer.

Elle accrocha le regard de Petit, décidée à ne pas le lâcher sans avoir obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Arturo avait toujours dit que, quand elle faisait ça, on ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Elle l'avait remarqué depuis longtemps. Jouer les charmeuses de serpent était enfantin, surtout quand on voyait à quel serpent on avait à faire.

- S'ils nous laissent voir don Alejandro, leur offrir à boire serait le moindre des remerciements. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord, mon oncle ?

Avila opina. Petit réprima un cri de victoire. Si le médecin se rangeait du côté de sa nièce, le padre devrait en faire de même. Et alors...

- Padre ? supplia Raquel.

Felipe grommela quelque chose pour la forme avant d'approuver à son tour. Fil-de-fer poussa un cri de joie, brutalement interrompu par l'écrasement de ses orteils par son supérieur.

- Ouvre les portes, commanda-t-il, et aide-les à décharger les tonneaux. Je vais prévenir don Alejandro.

Raquel eut du mal à garder son sérieux. Les hommes de l'Aigle s'étaient faits manipulés sans s'en rendre compte. Ils avaient réussi !

.

La suite se passa comme ils l'avaient prévu. Barbu, Petit et Fil-de-fer s'empressèrent de mettre le tonneau en perce. Avila amena don Alejandro à l'écart, suivi par le padre et le sergent Garcia. Étonnement, le militaire ne broncha pas à la vue du vin servi par Raquel aux hommes de l'Aigle.

Le médecin avait mis un somnifère dans un seul des tonneaux. Raquel les invita à le choisir. Petit avala d'un trait le premier verre de vin, rapidement suivi par les autres.

Un quatrième larron fit très vite son apparition. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui trouver un nom. Le somnifère agit sur lui plus vite que sur les autres, la faute sans doute à sa carrure plus fine encore que Fil-de-fer. Il sombra dans les bras de Morphée quand les autres commençaient juste à en sentir les effets. Raquel les vit s'effondrer peu après avec satisfaction.

- Je crois que nous pouvons y aller, dit-elle en ôtant son foulard.

- Señora Toledano ! s'ébahit Garcia à la découverte de son visage.

- Buenas Tardes, sergent. Don Alejandro.

- Señora.

- Le produit ne fera pas effet longtemps, intervint Avila avant que les retrouvailles se poursuivent davantage. Nous devons partir.

- Il a raison, approuva le padre. Il faut nous hâter. Don Alejandro, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, prenez-le vite.

Bernardo l'avait devancé. Le serviteur apparut bagages en main.

- Je crois qu'il a compris avant nous ce que vous comptiez faire, commenta Alejandro. Sergent, récupérez les armes de ces hommes, nous en aurons certainement besoin.

- Je reste avec vous, dit Avila. Nous prendrons des chevaux aux écuries. Bernardo montera en voiture avec le padre et la señora.

- Bien, et ensuite ?

- Nous devons rejoindre la mission. Les autres nous attendent là-bas.

Il se garda d'ajouter « si tout s'est passé comme prévu », l'heure n'était pas aux inquiétudes et il avait confiance en Zorro et le capitaine. La seule chose qui inquiétait le médecin était don Alejandro. Il connaissait son regard.

Avila avait fait une promesse et ne comptait pas la rompre. Mais il craignait aussi pour son ami. Aveuglé par la douleur de la perte de son fils, Alejandro était imprévisible. Il devait parler à Zorro et le convaincre de lui dire la vérité à propos de Diego. Car si la mort prochaine de Varga qu'il devinait dans les yeux du caballero ne le gênait pas, ce qu'il pouvait advenir d'Alejandro à ce moment là l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Pour se venger, le don était prêt à tout, même à mettre sa vie en danger et, ça, Avila ne l'acceptait pas.


End file.
